Back and Again
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: "Algumas coisas na vida, são improváveis. Era o que parecia ser o caso de conquistar a doce e teimosa Mizu. Para a sedutora Tsuki, era apenas uma questão de persistência. E mais de uma vez." ORIGINAL - Parceria Uchiha Dark Moon e Nchan - YURI
1. Chapter 1

Mizu chegava à escola em mais uma tarde de calor. E que calor. A blusa da menina já estava mais colada devido a estar meio suada.

- Ai, que saco... Acabo de tomar banho... - disse para si.

- Se quiser, posso te dar outro... - falou Tsuki, uma garota que estava bem atrás de Mizu e a garota não a vira. Ela era bem atrevida, não tinha medo de falar o que lhe vinha a mente, e olhava Mizu de longe a muito tempo.

- Eu... Bem, pode mesmo? Por que eu aceito...

- Vem comigo... - pegou a garota pelo pulso e puxou-a para o vestiário feminino, como naquele período não havia ninguém na Educação Física, não seriam interrompidas.

Mizu a seguiu, querendo saber se a menina tinha mesmo uma outra blusa mais seca para lhe arranjar.

Assim que chegaram ao banheiro, Tsuki sem mais delongas, prensou Mizu na parede. ficando com seu corpo bem colado ao dela.

- Chegamos... Gracinha. - lambeu a orelha da garota.

- E-Ei... Cadê a blusa? - disse a menina de longos cabelos castanhos ondulados, e olhos da mesma cor.

- E alguém aqui disse que eu te arrumaria alguma blusa? - olhou safadamente para a garota a sua frente, notando assim que os seios dela estavam bem juntos aos seus, ambos eles, grandes - Sabia que é uma delícia? - olhava naqueles olhos castanhos com os seus negros, notando um leve medo neles, mas a intensidade dos seus era inigualável.

- V-Você, disse... E me solte, se faz favor!

- Não quero te soltar... - prensou mais a menina em si, e segurou um dos seios dela firmemente - Eu disse que te daria um banho, não uma blusa... - sorriu, safadamente.

- Ah... - corou e gemeu baixinho. Não que estivesse exatamente gostando, mas não tinha como ficar indiferente a um toque num lugar delicado como seu peito.

- Que gemidinho mais gostoso... - jogou seus cabelos negros pro lado e segurou o da menina, deixando assim o pescoço dela a mostra. Lambeu e mordeu aquele lugar peculiar, se deliciando com o gosto que tinha - Você parece uma florzinha... Toda delicada...

- P-Por que eu? - fechou os olhos, suspirando.

- Porque eu te quero... Te desejo... - a mão que estava no seio da garota por fora da blusa, adentrou esta, segurando aquela delicia grande e firme. A mão que estava com os cabelos, soltou estes e foi descendo devagar - Se quiser fugir, faça agora, porque depois...

- Depois...?

- Depois eu não vou deixar mais você escapar daqui, enquanto eu não tiver provado você todinha.

- É maluca, eu nunca nem te vi na vida. - empurrou-a e saiu correndo.

Tsuki suspirou. Imaginava mesmo que aquilo fosse acontecer, mas depois desse dia, faria de tudo para conseguir tê-la...

- Que loucura, o que ela tava pensando? - Mizu andava atordoada para a sala de aula.

Tsuki ao chegar a sua sala, qual Mizu também estaria naquele tempo de aulas, já que faziam algumas matérias juntas, foi direto para seu lugar, notando claro, a garota sentada não muito longe, mas pelo visto não havia reparado nela ali. Jogou seu cabelo pro lado e ajeitou os seios na blusa decotada da escola, recebendo um monte de olhares dos meninos dali. Suspirou inconformada, odiava homens, principalmente aqueles que achavam que poderiam ter alguma coisa consigo.

Mizu começou a copiar algo do quadro, e olhando para o lado, deu de cara com a doida do banheiro. Ficou pálida, e desviou o olhar para a lousa na hora.

Tsuki sorriu ao notar que Mizu a vira ali na sala, não podia deixar de ficar feliz com isso, afinal, desejava aquela garota a algum tempo, e como era de seu feitio, ficaria com ela de qualquer jeito. Faria disso seu objetivo até conseguir, depois... Bem, depois iria atrás de outra vitima.

A menina ficou séria, e tentou concentrar-se na aula.

Passada essa aula, iriam para outra sala, ter dessa fez, Química Analítica. Viu todos os alunos saindo, mas Mizu ainda estava na sala, arrumando suas coisas. Aproximou-se da garota sem fazer barulho algum.

- Quer uma ajuda?

- Não, obrigada. E se tem juízo, vai me deixar em paz, ouviu? - olhou-a firmemente.

- E se eu não tiver...

- Aí, o azar é seu. - pegou a mochila, e saiu.

- Difícil essa garotinha... - colocou sua mochila nas costas e saiu da sala, indo para sua próxima aula.

Na hora do intervalo, Mizu tentou de todas as formas não encontrar a doida.

- Era só o que me faltava, ter que me esconder daquela estúpida... - pensava, andando pelo pátio.

Tsuki via de longe Mizu, mas nada fez, tinha outros planos para ela, e os realizaria depois. Pegou seu lanche e foi ficar em baixo de uma árvore, sozinha, como eram todos os seus dias naquela escola desde que entrara ali.

- Ai... - Mizu suspirou e comeu uma maçã, bebendo uma garrafa de água. Logo tiveram de voltar às aulas.

Tsuki não estava nem um pouco afim de ver as aulas que viriam a seguir, por esse motivo saiu da escola e foi para casa, no dia seguinte tentaria investir mais um pouco em Mizu.

As semanas se passaram. Certa tarde, a escola foi fazer uma excursão para visitar um bosque mais afastado da cidade. Os alunos se dividiram com alguns monitores, afim de explorar o lugar.

Por estar muito calor naquele dia, mais que o normal, as meninas estavam usando uma roupa mais curta que a convencional da escola, esta sendo uma micro saia e uma blusinha social com gravatinha vermelha. Tsuki conseguiu ficar no mesmo grupo que Mizu, após conversar um pouco com a monitora, esta, que a morena já havia pego a algum tempo.

Mizu estava parada ao lado de um garoto, que parecia interessado nela. Normal, já que a garota era bela e tinha curvas sensuais, apesar de discreta para se vestir. Os dois olhavam uma planta exótica.

- Sabe pra que ela serve? - perguntou Tsuki a Mizu - Se quiser, posso te mostrar o efeito que ela tem. - olhava também para a planta, Jambu.

- O que ela faz? - mesmo incomodada com a presença da garota, ficou curiosa.

- Ela é um afrodisíaco feminino. - sussurrou na orelha dela, aproveitando para olhar de lado para o garoto, fazendo este ficar com medo e sair dali.

- Afrodisíaco? - arrepiou-se, afastando-se.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. - passou carinhosamente a mão sobre a face de Mizu - Não mordo... A não ser que você peça.

- Vai sonhando. Qual é a sua, garota?

- A minha é você. - preferia ser direta, principalmente porque aquela garota seria mais difícil que as outras pelo visto.

- Você não me conhece. – afastou-se um pouco.

- E se conhece-se? - questionou Mizu - Prometo não tentar nada com você, mas terá que aceitar sair comigo.

- Já vi que é o único jeito de fazê-la parar de me encher... Só que se eu não gostar, não saio coisa nenhuma.

- E porque não gostaria?

- Por que você é chata. Ah, eu não sou lésbica, também.

- E quem disse que eu sou lésbica? - sorriu - E não sou chata, você que não me conhece ainda.

- Quer sair comigo. E eu sou mulher, por isso eu digo.

- Sou bissexual, é bem diferente. E você é uma mulher muito gostosa, por isso que não posso deixar de ficar atrás de você. É muito deliciosa.

- Que seja, que seja. - revirou os olhos.

- Então, que tal hoje à noite? Depois que sairmos daqui?

- Tudo bem. Onde nos encontramos? - suspirou.

- Eu moro perto da escola, a menos de uma quadra de lá. Podia ser na minha casa.

- Me dá o seu endereço na volta e eu vou pra lá, depois. - afastou-se dali.

Olhou a garota indo ao longe, e não pode deixar de notar naquela bunda... Era redondinha e bem firme, devia ser uma delicia de apertar. Balançou a cabeça pra suprimir os pensamentos impuros, ou acabaria fazendo alguma coisa com aquela garota antes do anoitecer. Ficou mais um pouco ali, mexendo na planta. Não podia deixar uma oportunidade como aquela passar em branco. Recolheu algumas folhas e saiu sem ser notada.

Naquela noite, Mizu colocou uma jeans cinza chumbo, e uma blusa de frente única lilás metalizada, com um decote discreto, que nem por isso era menos sensual. Mostrava o sutiã branquinho por dentro. Uma parte, ao menos. Soltou os cabelos e calçou os tênis, encaminhando-se para o endereço no papel que pegara com Tsuki.

Tsuki estava terminando de se arrumar, só faltava prender os cabelos, mas depois de pensar um pouco decidiu ficar com eles soltos mesmo. Vestia uma saia jeans escura de pregas, uma blusa decotada vermelha, o decote era tão grande, que mostrava parte de sua barriga, e por ter seus seios firmes, não usava sutiã algum, não achava necessário. Suas botas eram negras e iam até quase o joelho, nela tinha umas fivelas prateadas, que combinavam com o colar, os anéis e o brinco que ganhara de sua falecida mãe quando mais nova, em forma de lua.

Mizu aproximou-se, e tocou a campainha.

"Que isso termine logo..." - mentalizou.

Tsuki foi logo atender, e assim que abriu a porta, não pode deixar de ficar de boca aberta.

- Nossa, está muito linda, Mizu.

- Obrigada, onde vamos?

- Vamos a um restaurante que tem não muito longe daqui. Fica perto do parque central. - saiu da casa e trancou a porta - Vamos em meu carro. - disse, já tirando o alarme do carro. Era um Porsche Carrera.

- Tem grana, hein? - comentou a menor, botando o cinto.

- Claro. - sorriu fracamente, também colocando o cinto e dando partida no carro - Mas preferia não ter. - ficou triste.

- Por quê? - Mizu a olhou.

- Perdi minha mãe há alguns anos atrás. - não sabia por que contava aquilo para Mizu, mas a deixava um pouco mais aliviada - Como eu não tinha mais nenhum parente para tomar conta de mim, fui emancipada e fiquei com todo o dinheiro dela. Eu não sabia na época, mas era muito dinheiro. - saiu com o carro, indo em direção ao restaurante.

- Sinto muito. - disse, séria.

- Tudo bem. Você não tem culpa de ela ter saído uma noite de casa, bêbada e não ter voltado nunca mais.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, tá? - deu um risinho sem jeito. O clima ficava meio tenso, e não precisavam disso.

Tsuki ficou quieta, não gostava de falar daquilo, e não entendia porque o fizera. Continuou o trajeto sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Logo chegaram ao restaurante. Estacionou e desceu do carro, sendo seguida por Mizu. Sentou numa mesa que ficava do lado de fora, de frente para um lago.

- Vai querer o que? - disse olhando o menu de comidas típicas japonesas.

- Ah, pode ser o mesmo que você...

Chamou o garçom e fez o pedido.

- Vamos querer udon, renkon, niboshi, minchi e sake. O sake você já pode trazer agora.

- Pra mim é suco de laranja, a bebida. - disse Mizu.

- Você quem sabe. - fez que sim para o garçom, e este saiu dali - Me conte um pouco de você. - olhou para a garota, muito interessada.

- Nada demais. Moro com minha mãe e irmã mais velha, e estudo.

- Não faz mais nada além de estudar?

- Eu danço. E faço aulas de violão. - olhou o teto.

- Deve ser linda dançando... - sorriu levemente - Também toco, só que guitarra.

- Hm. - corou. - Gosto de guitarra. - as bebidas chegaram antes, e Mizu começou a beber suco.

- Se quiser, um dia posso tocar guitarra pra você. - bebeu um pouco do sake, já sentindo este esquentar seu peito.

- Quem sabe... - Mizu era difícil de impressionar.

- Pois é, quem sabe... - olhou a garota, ela era muito linda, muito meiga. Teve que afastar os pensamentos, pois a comida havia acabado de chegar.

Mizu pegou seu prato, e começou a comer, calada.

Tsuki fez o mesmo, se arrependendo de ter chamado a garota para sair, pelo visto com ela seria mais difícil do que imaginou.

- Bem, me fala mais do que gosta... - Mizu puxou assunto, tentando não ser muito desagradável, já que estava ali. Logo, ambas se entrosaram, e Mizu até riu com Tsuki.

Quase duas horas depois que haviam chego, saíram dali, indo em direção ao parque dar uma volta. Sentaram em um dos banquinhos que ficavam as margens do lago.

- A noite está linda. - disse olhando para a lua.

- Sim. Está mesmo. - sorriu de leve, e olhou a lua.

Tsuki encostou no banco e ficou a admirar a beleza da lua. Há muito tempo não fazia aquilo, desde que sua mãe morrera. Balançou a cabeça, já estava voltando a pensar naquilo.

- Quando quiser ir, é só falar que eu te levo a tua casa.

- Vamos, então. - levantou-se.

- Tá certo. - levantou e foi em direção ao carro, que não estava muito longe. Ao chegar nesse, abriu a porta para Mizu entrar, e quando ela o fez, foi para o seu lado no carro e também entrou, dando partida em seguida.

Quando chegaram à esquina da casa de Mizu, Tsuki encostou e ambas desceram.

- Olha, sai contigo. E gostei. Até que você é legal. Será que podemos ser amigas normais, então?

- Podemos sim. - sorriu meio triste, não era bem aquilo que queria com a menina, mas pelo visto era a única coisa que teria dela - Quer que eu te acompanhe até a entrada?

- Não. - deu um belo sorriso, satisfeita, e moveu um ombro para a frente, toda meiga. - Nos vemos na escola. Tchau. - e correu para casa.

- Tchau... - disse baixinho, voltando para seu carro. Assim que Mizu entrou em casa, foi para sua casa, ficar mais uma noite sozinha...

Mas na escola, Mizu começou a andar com Tsuki, por vezes.

- Ahaha, deixa de ser boba. - dizia, durante o lanche.

- Boba é você. - riu da garota e mordeu sua maçã.

- Por que é que não aceita sair com o Marcos?

- Não gosto dele, e você já devia saber disso. - falou séria.

- Eu não sabia. Ele é louco por você. - bebeu mais água.

- Mas eu não sou nem um pouquinho louca por ele. Sou por... - ficou quieta, antes que falasse o que não devia, sua amizade com Mizu estava sendo muito boa para estragar tudo.

- Devia dar uma chance e conhecer algo novo... Bom, cê que sabe. - levantou-se. - Vamos subir?

- Vamos sim. - levantou e abraçou a garota, falando em seu ouvido - Você que deveria conhecer algo novo. - riu e saiu correndo, indo direto para a sala.

- Oh... Um dia você ainda me convence. - resolveu brincar com a amiga.

Apesar de tudo, gostava do jeito de moleca de Tsuki.

- Como? - parou abruptamente - Jura? - sorriu travessa a Mizu - Não fale algo que pode se arrepender, sabe muito bem que ainda quero ter algo com você.

- Ahaha, só falei, ora.

- Sei... - olhou a amiga de cima a baixo e sorriu - Um dia... - entrou na sala, encarando o professor de Física. Suspirou, odiava aquela matéria.

Mizu entrou também e balançou a cabeça.

Ambas sentaram em seus lugares, quietas. Assistiram as três aulas daquele velho chato. Ninguém gostava das aulas deles, porque afinal, a matéria apesar de não ser muito chata, era cansativa, e com a voz daquele professor... Ninguém aguentava muito tempo acordado.

Mizu, que era super nerd, dormiu também. Devia estar cansada, afinal, dançava muito nas aulas fora da escola.

Assim que a aula acabou, todos acordaram assustados com a sineta. Tsuki e Mizu pegaram seus materiais e rapidamente os colocaram na mochila, saindo dali o mais depressa possível.

- Ainda bem que acabou, apesar de ter dormido, já não aguentava mais aquilo.

- Poxa, eu to pregada das aulas de jazz... - bocejou, indo atrás de Tsuki.

- Falta a aula hoje e vamos pra minha casa. Eu posso te ensinar aquela musica que você me pediu semana passada. - falou já em frente ao carro.

- Ta bom. Mas apesar de que, to meio dolorida.

- Podemos fazer o que você quiser lá em casa.- entrou no carro e foi imitada pela garota, saindo em seguida em direção a sua casa, que apesar de ser ali do lado, tinha o costume de ir com o carro para todo o canto.

- Até um banho?

- Claro. - não sabia se havia malicia na pergunta da menina, mas bem que queria. Estacionou na garagem de sua casa assim que chegou, saindo do carro e já abrindo a porta que dava na cozinha - Quer comer alguma coisa? Acho que tenho ramen.

- Não, isso engorda... - sentou-se no banquinho da cozinha.

- E a madame vai querer o que? - olhou interrogativa para Mizu.

- Nada. Só o banho que tá calor. - sorriu e mexeu nos cabelos.

- Ok... - não conseguia não olhar para ela, era muito linda. Levantou-se antes que fizesse alguma coisa - Vem comigo. - foi em direção a seu quarto.

- Ta. - seguiu-a até seu quarto.

- O banheiro fica aqui. - mostrou o banheiro de seu quarto - E se quiser, pode pegar alguma roupa minha, tem vários tipos no armário. - foi até este e pegou uma toalha, entregando a Mizu - Fique a vontade.

- Muito obrigada. - sorriu. - Quer tomar comigo? - convidou, para ser simpática.

- Acho melhor não. - queria sim, mas se fizesse, boa coisa não sairia, pelo menos achava que Mizu não queria nada disso consigo.

- Tem vergonha? - ficou confusa.

- Nenhuma.

- Então vem, deixa disso. - puxou-a e começou a despir-se

- Não... É melhor não... - tentou resistir, mas ao ver a amiga inteiramente nua, não pode resistir mais, só esperava que não passasse daquilo, olhar. Tirou toda a roupa, entrando no banheiro com Mizu e ligando a água da banheira enquanto ia para o boxe - Vamos tomar uma ducha primeiro, depois vamos pra banheira.

- Ta bem... - sorriu, se lavando.

Tsuki fazia de tudo para não encostar em Mizu, não queria acabar agarrando-a e fazer ela ficar com raiva se si. Assim que notou que a banheira estava cheia, saiu e foi pra lá, como esta era grande, achou melhor, não teria que ficar tão grudada naquela tentação.

Mizu também se levantou, e ficou com a nudez brevemente exposta, até entrar na banheira e ser coberta pela água.

Tsuki não pode deixar de olhar para a intimidade da garota, ela era muito linda para não ser notada. Assim que Mizu entrou na banheira, sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar com o contato das pernas. Pegou um óleo aromático e jogou na água, não tinha o costume de usar, mas poderia ser que a garota gostasse.

Mizu também se pegou olhando os seios grandes de Tsuki. Perguntava-se se eram macios.

- O que foi, Mizu? - não entendia porque ela olhava tanto para si.

- Posso... Tocar? - apontou os seios de Tsuki. - Sabe, pra ver se são como os meus... Só...

- Pode. - não sabia onde aquilo iria parar, mas estava gostando muito.

Mizu esticou a mão e apalpou ambos.

- São durinhos...

- Os seus também parecem ser... - disse apenas, não tocou, não queria assustar a garota, nem fazer sem a permissão dela.

- Não, são mais macios... - pôs a mão de Tsuki no mamilo esquerdo.

- Muito macio... - apalpou com uma mão, mas não resistindo, colocou a outra, sentindo assim aqueles seios fartos em suas mãos - São quentes também...

- Quentes? – afastou os braços e deixou-se tocar, curiosa.

- Sim. Mas não no sentido de temperatura... - apertou um pouco mais firme e se aproximou um pouquinho de Mizu.

- Em qual? - aceitou a aproximação, olhando a amiga. Começava a sentir seu sexo umedecer, e não era só por causa da água,

- No sentido sexual. - não resistiu mais e mesmo sabendo que poderia colocar tudo a perder, abocanhou um dos mamilos, chupando e sugando levemente, enquanto sua outra mão ainda apertava o outro seio, acariciando.

- Ahn... - respirou fundo e levou um dedo à boca. - É bom...

Incentivada pelo que Mizu falara, Tsuki se empenhou mais no que fazia, sugando com um pouco mais de força, mas nada que fosse machucar a amiga. A mão que estava no outro seio, saiu deste, indo em direção as pernas de Mizu, não a tocaria ainda, deixaria ela escolher se queria ou não. Ficou acariciando as coxas da garota, excitando-se mais a cada minuto.

Mizu estava muito confusa. Não sabia bem por que deixava aquilo acontecer, mas a sensação era boa, fazia-a querer mais. Abaixou a mão e apertou um dos seios de Tsuki, suspirando enquanto os seus eram sugados.

- Ahh... - não pode deixar de gemer com a pegada de Mizu. Não resistindo mais, colocou sua mão sobre o sexo dela, sentindo este muito molhado, não por causa da água. Mexeu um pouco, até encontrar o clitóris dela, e quando o fez, ficou mexendo ali, sabendo que a garota iria gostar daquilo.

- Ahhhnnn... - gemeu alto com a voz delicada. Não costumava a se tocar daquele jeito, mas estava adorando. Abriu mais as pernas dando permissão.

Tsuki sorriu com aquilo, e chegando mais perto da garota, intensificou o movimento dos dedos, vez ou outra metendo os dedos dentro dela, pra logo em seguida voltar ao clitóris. Sua língua não parava de mexer também, cada hora em um dos seios, estava deliciada com a entrega de Mizu.

- Ah... Ah... - Mizu estava encostada na banheira, completamente entregue. Gemia deliciada, e suspirava, fazendo os peitos subirem e descerem.

Tsuki não queria ficar só naquilo, e resolveu fazer uma proposta a Mizu:

- Vamos pro meu quarto, lá posso te dar muito mais prazer.

- E-Eu não sei... - disse baixinho, ainda excitada. - Eu nunca...

- Não se preocupe, não vou te fazer mau. E quando quiser, é só falar que eu paro. - foi até os lábios da garota e roubou um breve beijo, mas demonstrando o quanto estava excitada com aquilo tudo.

- O-Ok... - demonstrou excitação no beijo também. Ambas se secaram, e foram até a cama de Tsuki. Mizu sentou-se encostada na cabeceira, com a toalha envolta do corpo, muito corada, olhando Tsuki vir por cima de si.

Tsuki olhava maravilhada para Mizu, mas preferia não ter aquela toalha ali. Tirou esta de seu caminho, jogando-a longe. Notou que Mizu estava de pernas fechadas, e se posicionando em frente estas, falou:

- Se você não as abrir pra mim, não poderei voltar a te dar prazer. - sua voz era rouca e sensual.

Mizu olhou para o lado, sem jeito, e abriu as pernas, muito embaraçada.

Tsuki achou muito fofo o jeitinho de Mizu. Aproximou dela e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo gostoso. Sua língua explorava todo aquele lugar quente e úmido, não queria deixar passar nada.

Mizu mexia sua língua na de Tsuki, ondulando o corpo para frente conforme beijava-a. Acabou acolhendo a outra menina entre suas pernas, e abraçando-a, suspirou encostando seus seios ao durinhos da morena, sensual.

Todo corpo de Tsuki estremeceu com o contato, não esperava aquilo dela. Pegou firme no corpo da garota, apertando por todo lugar que suas mãos passavam, mas não era só aquilo que queria. Largou os lábios de Mizu e desceu-os por aquele corpo gostoso, deliciando-se com os gemidos da garota. Lambeu os seios, mas não se demorou muito ali. Foi lambendo por todo lugar que passava, até chegar ao sexo dela. Olhou para Mizu, vendo-a toda corada, e com um sorriso travesso, deu uma lambida na intimidade dela, sentindo o gosto tão peculiar e saboroso.

- Ahhh... T-Tsuki... - cobriu os olhos e mordeu o lábio rosado. Era toda lisinha e sexy, cuidava-se bem. Havia uma pinta muito charmosa um pouco antes da intimidade da menina, que contrastava com a pele branca e aveludada. Moveu um pouco os quadris, corando a cada vez que se sentia molhar embaixo. - Estou tão... Quente...

- Vai ficar ainda mais... - deliciava-se com a forma que Mizu correspondia as suas caricias. Não resistindo mais, leva uma de suas mãos a seu próprio clitóris, e começa a acariciar-se, gemendo baixinho. A outra mão vai direto para Mizu, introduzindo um dedo ali, os movimentos eram lentos, não queria machucá-la.

- D-Deixa eu fazer isso... - levou sua mão na direção do sexo de Tsuki.

- Aaahhhh... - não pode deixar de gemer alto quando sentiu a mão da garota ali, tirou sua mão e voltou a apertar um dos seios de Mizu, enquanto não deixava de lamber a intimidade dela.

Mizu explorou ali, e quando encontrou uma abertura, entrou ali com o dedo do meio, investindo com cuidado, mas também malícia.

- Aahh... Delicia... - gemeu languidamente, e meteu seu dedo um pouco mais rapidamente em Mizu, sentindo o sexo da garota completamente molhado por sua saliva e a lubrificação dela.

Mizu continuou ali com o dedinho, e quando pensava em somar mais um, foi cortada pelo toque estridente do telefone.

- Oh! - trazida de volta à realidade, retraiu-se completamente.

- Não acredito. - disse Tsuki, furiosa com quem quer que fosse - Se quiser, eu não atendo. - não queria nem um pouco atender, seja lá quem for, poderia ligar mais tarde.

- Po-Pode ser importante... - ofegou e fechou as pernas.

- Podem esperar... - olhou a garota, não resistindo e passando as mãos pelas pernas dela.

- Tsuki, atenda...

- Tudo bem. - suspirou e atendeu ao telefone.

Mizu aproveitou, e levantou-se, começando a se vestir.

Tsuki logo em seguida desligou o telefone, mais furiosa do que nunca.

- Era engano. - olhou a garota se vestindo e suspirou inconformada.

- Vou indo, ta t-tarde... - colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Tudo bem. Quer que eu te leve em casa? - colocou a roupa.

- Hm, não eu vou... Eu vou sozinha... Até mais. - beijou-lhe o rosto e saiu, apressada.

Tsuki se jogou em sua cama, não acreditava no que havia acabado de acontecer, e o pior, tinha medo que depois daquilo, Mizu não quisesse mais falar consigo.

Mizu foi para casa e correu dormir. Não queria falar nem ver ninguém. Sua cabeça ainda rodava com o que vivera momentos atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte, na escola, Mizu faltou à aula. Estava tão confusa e cansada que acabou dormindo mais que o esperado.

Tsuki ficou preocupada ao notar que Mizu não fora, por isso, assim que saiu foi até a casa dela. Assim que chegou lá, tocou a campainha e esperou.

– Tsuki? - abriu a porta, ainda de camisolinha.

– Está bem? - perguntou, preocupada - Não foi à escola, achei que havia acontecido alguma coisa.

– Estou, estou. Eu só faltei hoje porque precisava dormir um pouco mais...

– Certo... - olhou a sala - Posso entrar, ou está ocupada?

– Entra... - sorriu ao ver a preocupação da outra. Achou muito fofo.

Tsuki assim fez, entrou na casa de Mizu e sentou-se no sofá. Reparou que a casa estava um pouco silenciosa.

– Está sozinha em casa?

– Sim. Minha irmã deve estar na casa do namorado, e minha mãe no trabalho.

– Melhor. - se levantou e puxou Mizu pela mão, fazendo a menina sentar-se ao seu lado - Me diga uma coisa, o que achou de ontem? - não sabia enrolar, gostava ser bem direta.

– Foi muito louco... Eu não sei o que pensar... - sorriu, corada.

– Pelo menos sabe se gostou?

– Gostei... Não vou dizer que não...

– E porque saiu de lá daquele jeito? Tudo bem que o telefone tocou, mas não era pra você ter ficado como ficou.

– Não sei, Tsuki. Foi no automático. Eu não to acostumada com essas situações... Desculpe se a magoei...

– Não precisa se desculpar, e não me magoou, mas me deixou um pouco confusa. E quando vi que não foi à escola hoje, achei que eu havia feito alguma coisa errada.

– Não, fica sossegada. Não tem nada a ver com o que houve ontem. - sorriu, com a mão no ombro da outra garota.

– Que bom. - sorriu à amiga e levantou - Acho melhor eu ir para casa, não vou conseguir ficar perto de você hoje, sem te desejar.

– Ta bom... A gente se vê na escola... - acompanhou-a até a porta.

– Até amanha. - se despediu, mas não pode evitar, deu um beijo na boca de Mizu.

– Hm... - deixou-se beijar, segurando a porta.

Tsuki juntou mais seu corpo ao da garota, aprofundando o beijo. Segurou os cabelos castanhos dela, forçando o beijo a ficar um pouco mais rápido, mais agressivo.

– Hmm... - tentava acompanhar, abraçando o corpo da outra, e juntando as cinturas.

Tsuki voltou para dentro da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si e virando Mizu, encostando-a a parede, chocando seus corpos e fazendo uma corrente de tesão transpassar todo seu corpo.

– Ahn... T-Tsuki... - esperava pelo que viria da morena.

– Não consigo resistir a ti, Mizu... É deliciosa... É um tesão... Eu quero você de novo... - falou, mordendo e chupando o pescoço dela, sem se importar se deixaria marcas ou não, queria tê-la, somente isso.

– Você também é linda... E sexy... Dá até medo... - estremeceu. Deixaria que Tsuki conduzisse a situação.

– Tem medo de quê? Não vou te machucar, você já sabe disso. - segurou a garota pelas pernas, levantando-a e fazendo assim que ela lhe abraçasse com as pernas. Podia não parecer, mas era bem forte.

– Ahh... - ofegou, e sem querer, e não sabendo o quanto aquilo era grave, roçou seu sexo coberto de uma calcinha de renda rosa, esfregar-se na barriga lisinha de Tsuki.

– Não faça isso, garota... Dessa vez, se eu começar, nada nem ninguém vai me fazer parar... - uma mão sua apertava aquela bunda deliciosa, enquanto a outra abria espaço pela calcinha de Mizu, tocando ali.

– Tsuki... Ahn... - moveu o quadril ao sentir o dedo da menina adentrar sua calcinha.

– Continua gemendo... - foi em direção ao quarto da garota, sabia onde era. Ao entrar nesse, trancou a porta e deitou Mizu na cama, arrancando completamente a roupa dela - Hoje você vai ser minha... Até o fim.

– M-Me assusta o seu jeito de falar... Parece que vai me comer viva... - olhava-a.

– E tem alguém dizendo o contrário? - sorriu safadamente, tomando em seguida os seios da garota em seus lábios.

– Ohh... Tsu-Tsuki... Ahnn... - percorreu as costas da garota com as mãos.

Sugou-os com vontade, revezando sempre entre os dois. Sua mão já estava na intimidade da garota, e metia dois dedos dentro dela enquanto com um deles de fora, roçava no clitóris de Mizu, sentindo o quanto ali já estava molhado.

– Aaahhhh... Tsuki... Eu não aguento... - mordeu o ombro da morena, pegando-lhe os seios também.

– Vai ter de aguentar... - sorriu maliciosamente e abandonou os seis dela, indo direto ao que mais ansiava. Assim que chegou à intimidade, deu uma lambida e sugou com vontade. Acabou gemendo.

– Aaaahhhh... – Mizu tremeu e contraiu-se, levando um dedo à boca. Mexeu o quadril, aproveitando aquilo.

Com o incentivo dela, Tsuki sugou mais ainda, e meteu os dedos mais rapidamente. Gemia baixinho, mas não tinha como não fazê-lo, estava muito excitada com tudo que acontecia.

– Ahnnn... Eu acho que vou... - mordeu o dedo que estava ali.

Intensificou mais ainda, estava louca para sentir o gosto de Mizu, ansiava por aquilo desde o dia anterior.

Mizu gemeu muito alto e derramou-se na língua macia e quente de Tsuki, contorcendo-se.

– Ahhh... Tsuki... - rebolou.

Tsuki engoliu tudo que lhe foi dado, deliciando-se com o gosto de Mizu. Aos poucos foi diminuindo os toques, até que parou, vendo a garota arfar.

– Gostou, delicia?

– Sim... - suspirou, meio suada.

– Que bom... - beijou demoradamente Mizu, fazendo assim a garota sentir seu próprio gosto.

– Interessante... - lambeu-lhe a boca, meio embaraçada.

– Não precisa ficar assim. - sorriu - É muito deliciosa. Por mim eu a teria todos os dias...

– Mas eu só fiquei recebendo e não te dei nada. É injusto.

– Não vou te forçar a fazer algo que não quer.

– Eu quero.

– Então... - foi até a orelha dela e sussurrou - Faça.

– O-O que eu tenho que fazer? - levantou-se.

– O que quiser... Se preferir, faça comigo o que eu fiz com você.

– Certo... - colocou o cabelo delicadamente ao lado do pescoço, e pegou no seio de Tsuki, começando a sugá-lo.

– Hm...

– Aah... - era deliciosa a forma que Mizu fazia, sem experiência alguma, mas sedutora e maravilhosa.

– Hm... Ahn... - lambia e mordiscava, olhando a morena para ver como reagia. Passou ao outro fazendo o mesmo.

– Humm... - mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia aquela língua em seu mamilo.

Passou a beijar a barriga, enquanto enfiava um dedo no sexo molhado da amante.

– Aaahhh... - gemeu alto ao sentir aquele dedo dentro de si, acabou rebolando para melhor recebê-lo.

Mizu ficou aliviada, parecia estar indo bem. Desceu até o sexo e começou a lamber.

– Aaaahhhh... Assim mesmo... Aahhh... - seu corpo inteiro tremeu ao sentir aquela língua em seu sexo.

– Hmm... - enfiou o dedo novamente, socando-o ali, e lambendo por cima.

– Que... Delícia... Hhmm... - delirava com tudo que estava recebendo.

– Tsuki... - gemeu, lambendo a intimidade da morena, como um gatinho lambe um pires.

Tsuki ao ouvir seu nome naquele timbre de voz sedutor, não resistiu e gemeu alto.

– Mizu... Ahhh... - rebolava na boca da garota - Vou acabar gozando... Hhmm...

– O-Ok... - enfiou a língua, mexendo rapidamente no clitóris.

– Isso... Huumm... - se contraiu inteira, sentindo o gozo vir aos poucos, mas assim que este chegou, não resistiu mais e gritou de prazer - Mizu...

Mizu sorriu e lambeu tudo aquilo, indo beijar a amiga.

Tsuki retribuiu ao beijo, sentindo um gosto peculiar ali. Ao findarem o beijo, deitou a garota ao seu lado, fazendo esta deitar em seu peito.

– E... E agora? - perguntou.

– O que quer saber? - olhou a menina e beijou-lhe a cabeça.

– Nada... Eu acho...

– Pode falar. Não precisa ter medo de perguntar, minha linda.

– Não sei o que eu quero saber... - riu. - Esquece.

– Tudo bem... - não entendeu bem aquilo, mas quis aproveitar o momento, por isso, não tocou mais no assunto e ficou ali, abraçada com Mizu.

Momentos depois, Mizu acabou adormecendo.

Tsuki vendo que a menina dormira, resolveu dormir também.

– Mizu! - uma voz se fez ouvir dentro da casa, indo para o quarto. A menina acordou.

– Minha irmã... Se esconde no banheiro...

Levantou-se e vestiu a camisola, apressada.

Tsuki correu para o banheiro, mas não sem antes pegar sua roupa.

Mizu saiu do quarto e foi falar com a irmã. Voltou meia hora depois.

– Ela já foi, pode sair. - foi até o banheiro de seu quarto.

Tsuki saiu do banheiro em seguida e sentou-se a cama.

– Eu poderia ter dito que era sua colega de sala, afinal, não é nenhuma mentira.

– Mas... Não consegui pensar na hora... A minha irmã é meio ignorante.

– E aí? Se ela é meio, eu sou inteira. - falou séria, mas logo sua expressão amenizou - Desculpe.

– Sem confusão, ok? - sentou-se ao lado.

– Tudo bem. - sorriu e ficou olhando a garota.

"Ela é diferente das outras... Com ela, fico feliz e bem. Será?" - acabou se perdendo em pensamentos.

– Tsuki? - bateu palmas frente ao rosto da garota. Parecia fora do ar.

– O quê? - saiu de seus devaneios - Oh! Desculpe me. - riu sem graça.

– Tudo bem. - riu também e balançou a cabeça.

– Acha que é melhor eu ir embora? - não queria ir, mas sabia que se ficasse, podia acabar arrumando confusão para Mizu.

– Sim, mas eu posso ir contigo.

– Então vamos. - sorriu, agora feliz, não gostaria de ter que ir embora e não poder mais vê-la naquele dia.

Mizu trocou de roupa e pegou sua bolsa.

– Vamos almoçar em algum lugar. Aquilo tudo me deu fome... - corou.

– Também estou com muita fome... Mas não é de comida. - passou pela menina e pegou em sua bunda. Riu e foi para o carro.

– Que coisa... - riu e foi para o carro, indo com a garota comer.

Levou Mizu ao mesmo restaurante que haviam ido da primeira vez. Desde aquele dia não mais voltara ali com ela, e o lugar era muito lindo, era bom retornar. Pediu ao garçom o mesmo que pedira no dia em questão, só que ao invés de beber sake, preferiu um suco.

– Não perdi nada importante na escola, certo?

– Não, a não ser que goste daquelas aulas chatas de História. - riu - Pra não dizer que não perdeu nada, a professora de Química Analítica mudou, ela está em licença maternidade, então temos um novo professor... Muito gostoso, por sinal.

– Mesmo, é? - bebeu o suco.

– Muito mesmo... - falou apenas para ver se conseguia provocar a garota, depois que a conheceu, não havia se interessado por mais nenhum homem, só tinha olhos para ela. Não que um dia fosse revelar isso. Nesse sentindo era muito insegura.

– Que ótimo.

– Só isso? Que ótimo? - ficou brava, e tomando um gole de seu suco, acabou falando sem pensar - Pelo visto, não liga para o que sinto por você, deve querer mesmo que eu fique com outro.

– Hein? O que queria que eu dissesse? Só concordei contigo... Eu nem sabia que você tava a fim de ficar com outra pessoa...

– E não estou. Só quero você.

– Oh... - corou, surpresa com aquilo. - Bem, então não vejo por que ficar assim... - bebeu mais.

– Assim como? Não estou de jeito algum. - olhou para o lado, não queria que ela visse que estava muito envergonhada.

– Assim nervosa. - Mizu permanecia calma. - Fica calma.

– Estou calma. - falou, ainda olhando para o lado. Virou seu suco em um gole só.

Mizu deu de ombros, e começou a comer assim que os pratos chegaram.

Tsuki fez o mesmo. Queria ter dito pra ela por que estava daquele jeito, mas por não saber a reação da garota, preferiu ficar quieta.

– O que você tem? Se quer me dizer algo, vá em frente...

– Acho melhor não. - olhou triste a comida, deu algumas garfadas, mas logo colocou os talheres na mesa - Talvez depois...

– Tá bem. - continuou a comer.

Tsuki não disse mais nada durante a refeição, e quando terminaram de comer, pagou a conta e foi andar pelo parque com Mizu. Como havia acabado de anoitecer, tudo estava quieto e o céu, lindo.

– Desculpe se eu não percebi que estava tentando me deixar com ciúme...

– A culpa não é sua, sou eu... O jeito que você me deixa, como mexe comigo... Nunca passei por isso antes. - sentou-se a beira do lago, não se importando em sujar ou molhar a roupa.

– Calma, eu entendo... E também gosto muito de você... - sentou-se ao lado. - Não tem por que ficar assim. - olhou-a e foi beijá-la.

– Eu não gosto de você. Eu te amo. - Tomou os lábios dela com ternura, fazendo assim transparecer o que havia dito. Pela primeira vez em sua vida sentia aquilo, e não a deixaria ir embora.

– Hmm... - Mizu não queria afirmar nada sem ter certeza, mas aproveitou o beijo e abraçou Tsuki.

Elas ficaram ali por algum tempo, olhando para o horizonte, ambas quietas. O tempo foi passando e logo estava ficando muito tarde.

– Acho melhor eu te levar pra casa. Vão ficar preocupadas com você, está ficando tarde.

– Tudo bem, obrigada. – Mizu levantou-se.

– Vamos. - pegou na mão de Mizu e foi com ela até o carro. Assim que estavam dentro, dirigiu até a casa dela, parando na frente.

– Obrigada, Tsu. - deu-lhe um beijo breve. - Até amanhã.

– Até amanha. - sorriu e assim que Mizu entrou em casa, foi para a sua. Iria cair na cama e só acordar no dia seguinte.

Já Mizu, ficou um bom tempo pensando sobre o que sentia por Tsuki. Tinha que descobrir rápido, do contrário, magoaria a garota.

No dia seguinte, Tsuki acordou atrasada. Já estava quase no horário de entrada, e ainda tinha que comer e tomar banho. Resolveu pular a parte de comer, e correu para o banho, tomando um bem rápido. Colocou a primeira roupa do uniforme que achou pela frente e foi para a escola, foi correndo mesmo, até tirar o carro da garagem ia demorar mais do que ir a pé.

Mizu já estava na escola, esperando pela amiga, na sala de aula. O professor ainda não chegara.

Tsuki entrou na sala de aula correndo, achou que o professor estaria ali, mas assim que viu que não, parou e se abaixou, estava cansada. Arfava um pouco, e por isso, foi logo para seu lugar, ao lado de Mizu. Ao avistar a amiga, ficou muito envergonhada.

– Bom dia, Mizu.

– Bom dia... - sorriu. - Eu... Tenho uma coisa pra te dizer...

– Pode falar. - olhou a garota, não sabia se era impressão sua, mas ela parecia mais linda do que antes.

Mizu colou sua boca ao ouvido da morena e sussurrou.

– Eu te amo...

Tsuki espantou-se com a revelação, depois da noite anterior, não imaginou ouvir aquilo dela, talvez algo como "eu gosto de você e vou tentar te amar", mas não um "eu te amo" direto. Olhou nos olhos dela e viu que era verdade. Sorriu feliz, sua vontade era de agarrá-la ali mesmo, mas sabendo que poderiam falar mal de Mizu, preferiu não arriscar.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Pode.

– Quer namorar comigo? - sorriu envergonhadamente.

– Oh... Quero... - riu, corada também. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido, que ninguém notou, por sorte.

– E... O que você acha de sair da casa de sua mãe? Já está com dezoito anos, pode muito bem ir morar sozinha... Ou quem sabe, comigo.

– Talvez devêssemos ir mais devagar, não acha? - apoiou a cabeça na mão.

– Não, não acho. - pegou na coxa dela e falou bem baixinho em seu ouvido - Não consigo ficar nem mesmo um minuto longe de você.

– Eu sei, mas eu não posso fazer isso assim tão de repente. Espera um pouco, ok? Tenho que prepará-las... - sorriu, vermelha.

– Tudo bem, eu espero, mas só porque sei que em breve vou ter você do meu lado. - deu uma lambida na orelha de Mizu, mas para não serem notadas, parou, e também, o professor acabara de entrar na sala, era o tal professor novo - Viu o que eu falei, ele é realmente bonito.

– Muito mesmo...

– E você é minha. - falou como se a estivesse advertindo ela de alguma coisa.

– Eu sei, relaxa. - olhou-a.

– Acho bom mesmo, porque não vou gostar nada de saber que alguém pensou em chegar em você, quem dirá encostar. - era muito ciumenta, isso era fato, mas só gostava de pensar em quem amava, e nesse caso, Mizu.

– Quais as chances de eu ficar com um professor, me diz?

– Não sei, mas também não quero testar.

– Que bobagem. Eu não vou te trocar por ninguém... - piscou-lhe.

– Sabia que é muito linda. - pegou na coxa dela por debaixo da mesa.

– Não... Mas sei que é uma safada, viu?

– Sou mesmo. A sua safada, minha santinha. - apertou a coxa dela, subindo um pouco a mão até a virilha, e como o uniforme da escola era uma saia curta, isso facilitava muito as safadezas de Tsuki.

– Tsuki... A-Aqui não... - pegou na mão da namorada, tentando afastá-la.

– Só um pouquinho, prometo não fazer nada de mais...

– E o que vai fazer...?

– Se deixar, vai saber. - seu tom era de pura malícia.

– Então não deixo. Vão perceber...

– Por favor... Só um pouquinho. Prometo que depois vou me comportar.

– Para... Agora não... Temos tempo, depois... Sossega.

– Chata. - fingiu ficar emburrada, quem sabe depois ganhava uns créditos por ter "ficado na mão".

– Cara feia pra mim é fome. - começou a escrever.

Ignorou a namorada e foi também copiar a lição, era melhor do que não fazer nada e acabar dormindo na aula. Assim que chegou o intervalo, pegou seu lanche típico, um suco de laranja, um x-burguer e alguns doces. Sabia que Mizu detestava aquilo, mas não podia deixar de comer, Mizu poderia detestar, mas Tsuki amava.

Mizu optou pela boa e velha maçã.

– Não posso nem pensar em comer isso...

– Eu não só posso, como vou comer. - disse já mordendo seu sanduiche. Mizu podia falar o que fosse, mas aquilo era muito melhor que mil maçãs - O que quer fazer à tarde? Vai pra aula de dança?

– Vou. E você?

– Não sei, não tenho nada pra fazer. Posso ir ver você na aula? - olhou pedinte para Mizu.

– Pode, acho que não tem problema.

– Eba. - deu um rápido selinho na garota e voltou a comer seu lanche, tomando o suco fez ou outra.

Mizu sorriu levemente e foi até o bebedouro.

Tsuki ao acabar de comer, deitou na grama e ficou olhando as nuvens, o tempo não estava muito bom, mas não estava chovendo. Assim que Mizu voltou, olhou para a garota, não podia deixar de notar a beleza dela, e acabou sorrindo de leve.

– Que foi? To engraçada? – agachou-se ao lado.

– Não. É só que... - ergueu-se um pouco nos braços - Te acho linda.

– Ah... Ok... - corou e olhou outro lado.

– Que foi? - sentou e puxou o rosto da menina, fazendo-a olhar para si - Não estou mentindo, é linda mesmo.

– Obrigada. - tirou a mão da outra de seu rosto. - Não precisa ser tão possessiva.

– Não sou possessiva... - suspirou - Tá bom, sou um pouquinho. Mas é que gosto de elogiar quem eu amo.

– Sei...

– É verdade. - ficou emburrada.

– Eu acredito.

– Não parece.

– Tsc... - levantou-se e foi andando.

– Espera. - levantou e correu atrás da menina - Desculpa, não queria ter sido chata.

– Relaxa, Tsuki...

– Hehehe... - riu sem graça e ficou o resto do caminho até a sala em silêncio.

– Oh, a professora não vai poder ir dar aula hoje. - Mizu via seu e-mail depois da aula.

– Alguém vai entrar no lugar dela? - dizia encostada na cadeira, balançando essa pra frente e pra trás.

– Não. Não vou ter que ir hoje.

– Então vai fazer o que de tarde? - ficou normal na cadeira.

– Nada...

– Quer fazer algo, ou vai pra sua casa? Por que agora eu também não tenha nada pra fazer de tarde.

– O que quer fazer?

– Sei lá, qualquer coisa. Se o tempo tivesse bom, podíamos ir à praia, mas como não está.

– É verdade... - deitou-se na cama.

– Podemos fazer algo muito bom, aqui em casa mesmo... - falou se aproximando de Mizu e ficando por cima dela na cama.

– Hey, toda hora?

– Por mim, é a todo instante. - beijou o colo de Mizu - Não consigo resistir a você.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

– Que tarada. - riu.

– Sou mesma. Tarada de tesão por você. - soltou a blusa da namorada com os dentes, fazendo o mesmo com o sutiã logo em seguida.

– Oh... - Mizu ficou surpresa, e cobriu os peitos com os braços.

– Não faça isso. - ficou tristonha - Me deixe vê-los... São perfeitos de mais para serem cobertos.

– Ok... - tirou os braços e expôs os seios cujos mamilos rosados estavam durinhos.

– Lindos... - sorriu e logo foi beijar aqueles seios que tanto desejava. Dava selinhos e lambidas, sugando vez ou outra, sempre revezando entre eles.

– Hm... - deu um suspirinho bem feminino, e remexeu-se.

– Tá gostando, delicinha? - com a mão livre, apertou um dos seios enquanto o outro ainda era lambido pela sua língua, deixando-o todo lambuzado.

– T-Tou... - gemeu bem baixinho.

– Tenho uma coisinha pra você... - disse com a voz embargada pelo prazer, prazer este que sentia somente por dá-lo a Mizu.

– O quê?

– Isso aqui... - saiu de cima de Mizu somente para pegar uma caixa que se encontrava em baixo de sua cama - Está aqui dentro, abre.

– O que é? - abriu a caixinha, mas não entendeu.

– Não sabe? - espantou-se - É muito fofinha mesmo. - pegou o objeto na mão - Isso aqui, minha delícia, é um vibrador.

– Mas pra quê? Eu vou ter de usar isso?

– Não vejo problema... Ou você é virgem ainda?

– Sou...

– Oh! - olhou Mizu e depois para o vibrador - Se não quiser, não precisa. Não vou te forçar.

– Vamos lá. Eu ia perder um dia, de qualquer jeito.

Mizu sorriu e tirou a calcinha branca.

– E é melhor ser comigo mesmo, não iria gostar de saber que você transou com um garoto. - olhou o corpo de Mizu, agora totalmente sem roupa. Ficou novamente em cima dela, mas dessa vez foi direto para aquela intimidade delicada, beijando e lambendo de pouquinho.

– E-Eu ia transar com um garoto.

– Como? - parou o que fazia e olhou com raiva para a namorada.

– Se não tivesse contigo, eu perderia com um garoto.

– Entendi que você iria me trair com um garoto. - ficou mais aliviada - Bem, me deixa voltar ao que eu estava fazendo.

– O-Ok... - Mizu sempre ficava muito embaraçada.

– Precisa... Se soltar... Mais. - dizia entre uma lambida e outra na intimidade da namorada.

– Desculpe... - remexeu-se.

– Não precisa... Pedir desculpas... - lubrificou um pouco mais Mizu, e introduziu um dedo, prepararia ela um pouco, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não adiantaria muito.

– Ahnn... - agarrou os travesseiros, de olhos fechados.

Ao ver a reação da garota, introduziu outro dedo, fazendo movimentos lentos de vai e vem. Lambia o clitóris dela, sentindo aquele gosto peculiar tomando sua boca era delicioso.

– Ohh... Tsuki... E-Eu...

Continuou enfiando seus dedos, mas com a mão livre, pegou o vibrador e foi esfregando na intimidade de Mizu, o fazendo ficar bem lubrificado.

– Ahn... Tsu-Tsuki... - sentia-se queimar por dentro. Só temia um pouco a dor de ter o vibrador dentro de si.

– Agora relaxa, meu amor... - devagar, foi introduzindo o vibrador em Mizu, não queria machucá-la, mas sabia ser inevitável.

– Ahnn... - arqueou o corpo. Aquilo ardia bastante, pois seu sexo ainda era muito fechadinho.

– Calma, Mizu... Logo vai passar. - enfiava bem devagar o vibrador, ia aos poucos, cada vez enfiando mais e mais. Usava sua língua no clitóris dela, a fim de fazer a dor ficar despercebida.

– M-Mas dói... - choramingou com a voz delicada. Os olhos castanhos e doces tinham algumas lágrimas presas.

Tsuki deixou o vibrador parado, esperaria Mizu se acostumar com o volume, para depois tentar entrar mais, não que aquilo ajudasse em algo, mas era melhor do que fazer a menina ficar com medo e não relaxar.

– Mizu, relaxa, não vou mais enfiar em você até parar de doer.

– O-Ok... - arfou, olhando-a.

Tsuki pegou outro vibrador e ficou brincando com ele, assim fazia a garota se distrair e se divertia um pouquinho também.

– Oh... Haha... - deu uma risadinha olhando aquela cena. Tsuki era tão safada, mas era divertida também.

– Isso mesmo, minha delícia. Relaxa bastante. - olhou safadamente para Mizu, e foi descendo o vibrador por seu corpo, até ele chegar a sua intimidade. Jogou o corpo para trás e gemeu baixinho quando enfiou ele em si.

– Oh... - ficou corada com a cena, mas também excitada. - Parece entrar tão fácil em você...

– É porque não sou mais virgem... Aahhh... - fechou os olhos ao entrar com o vibrador bem fundo em si - Quando estiver preparada... Hmm... Avise-me, que volto para ti.

– T-Tudo bem... Mas eu tento sozinha... Eu sei quando dói mais... - foi enterrando o vibrador dentro do sexo apertado. - Ohh...

– Ahhh... É uma tentação ver você desse jeitinho... - lambeu os lábios - Tenho vontade de voltar para ai e tomar esse vibrador da tua mão... - aumentou os movimentos do vibrador que estava em si. - Ahhhh... Mas ao mesmo tempo, é excitante de mais te ver assim, que me dá vontade de só olhar... Hmm...

– Huummm... - Mizu tirava o vibrador, e o empurrava um pouco mais, abrindo passagem em seu canal. A cada vez que tirava, era possível ver o vibrador sair molhado. Ficou naquele movimento, até que introduziu todo ele por completo. - Ahhhnnnn... - acariciou um seio, com os olhos fechados.

– Como é delicioso te ouvir gemendo. - Tsuki enfiava rapidamente o vibrador em si, mas queria mesmo era voltar a enfiar em Mizu - Já posso, ou ainda prefere sozinha?

– Pode sim... - abriu-se mais e tirou a mão do vibrador.

– Humm... - não pode deixar de gemer ao ver aquela cena. Não tirou o vibrador de si, apenas foi engatinhando até Mizu e se ajoelhou em frente ela. Voltou a chupar a intimidade dela, enquanto metia devagar o vibrador na garota, fazia o mesmo consigo, só que mais rápido do que em Mizu.

– Ahn, ahn, ahn... - Mizu também se excitava bastante com as ações de Tsuki. Sorte era ela ter experiência.

Tsuki aumentou mais os movimentos em Mizu, sentindo o vibrador tocar no fundo dela e só ai que tirava, quase que completamente, para depois voltar a ir ao fundo de novo. Fazia a mesma coisa com o vibrador que estava em si.

– Tsuki... Tsuki... - segurava o braço da morena. Sentia mais prazer do que dor naquela altura. Os olhos já demonstravam isso.

A morena sorriu e se virou, ficando com o bumbum virado para Mizu, oferecendo-se para a garota, não a forçaria, mas se ela quisesse, poderia ficar à vontade.

– Ah... - levantou-se um pouco, e segurou no bumbum de Tsuki, indo lambê-la.

– Aaahhh... - seu corpo inteiro tremeu com o que Mizu fizera, acabou aumentando a velocidade com que enfiava e que lambia a garota.

– Hmm... - continuou lambendo, visto que o fazia da maneira certa.

Tsuki já não se aguentava muito mais, por isso, sugou com vontade a intimidade de Mizu, queria senti-la gozando em sua boca antes de gozar também.

– Ohh... Tsuki... Eu vou... - a menina contraiu-se e derramou-se na boca de Tsuki, lambendo-a enquanto isso.

– Hmm... - engoliu tudo que lhe foi dado, não deixando nada escapar de sua boca. Deitou na cama e aumentou a velocidade com que mexia o vibrador e começou a se tocar.

– Unn... - Mizu foi até a menina, roçando seus seios nela, e a beijando.

Tsuki agarrou Mizu e beijou-a com vontade, estava muito próxima de gozar, e daquele jeito, não faltaria muito.

– Un... Hm... - entrelaçava sua língua na de Tsuki.

Beijou mais vorazmente Mizu e gozou intensamente, gritando de prazer com o ato.

– G-Gostosa... - olhou-a. Era a primeira vez que Mizu dizia algo nesse sentido. Geralmente, não era de dizer tais coisas.

– Gostosa é você... - Tsuki arfava um pouco, abraçou Mizu, fazendo-a deitar em seu peito.

– No começo pensei que você me deixaria depois de transar comigo... Eu te tratava mal pra me livrar de você e não passar por isso.

– Olha... Juro que no começo eu só queria te usar e nada mais... Mas com o tempo, fui me apaixonando por você, e hoje estamos aqui.

– Que bom... Ainda bem. - suspirou, abraçada em Tsuki.

– Já te disse, minha linda, eu te amo. - beijou singelamente os lábios dela.

– Eu... Te amo também, amor...

Passados quase seis meses que Tsuki e Mizu estavam juntas, as coisas iam muito bem no relacionamento delas. Quase nunca brigavam, e quando o faziam se reconciliavam rapidamente com uma noite de puro amor. Mas isso mudou quando Ame, a aluna nova, entrou na escola e se interessou logo por Mizu. Tsuki não gostou nada disso.

– Bem, eu vou pra aula de violão, agora, amor. - beijou o rosto de Tsuki com a mochila nas costas.

– Eu te levo. - disse, olhando para Ame, que as seguia para onde quer que fosse.

– Como assim? - perguntou Mizu.

– Porque, como assim? Eu só estou falando que te levo. - destrancou o carro - Ou vai recusar? Só quero te fazer um favor.

– Vamos, então.

Tsuki entrou no carro e deu partida, mas antes de sair da escola, viu que Ame ainda olhava para elas, e estava com um sorrisinho no rosto. Sua vontade era de sair do carro e quebrar a cara dela, mas não faria isso em respeito à Mizu, mas quando estivesse sozinha com ela...

Logo chegaram até a escola de violão.

– Até mais tarde. - deu um selinho na namorada e desceu do carro, caminhando para dentro.

Tsuki ficou parada na frente do local por mais um tempo, lembrando de como sua vida sem Ame era muito mais fácil...

Flash Back On

Certo dia, uma garota loira de olhos pretos, chegou à escola, transferida. Foi parar na turma de Tsuki e Mizu. Logo se apresentou, e assim que viu Mizu, com seu rosto meigo, a olhar pela janela, ficou louca pela doçura da menina.

Tsuki notou que a garota loira olhava em direção a Mizu, e para mostrar que ela não poderia tentar nada, abraçou-a e beijou-lhe a orelha, fazendo Mizu rir baixinho e lhe dar um selinho nos lábios. Fazia pouco tempo que haviam assumido o namoro para os amigos e parentes, estes no caso, de Mizu.

A loira surpreendeu-se um pouco, mas fingiu não ligar, e sentou-se no fundo da sala.

Já na hora do intervalo, Tsuki ficava cada vez mais aflita com aquela nova aluna. Reparou que para onde ela e Mizu iam, Ame ia atrás. Sua paciência estava acabando, iria acabar tirando satisfação, e sabia que Mizu não iria gostar nada disso.

– Por que vocês não param de se encarar? - reparou, Mizu.

– Porque ela não para de olhar para você. - disse Tsuki, séria.

– Ah, lá vem o ciúme. - Mizu rodou os olhos.

– Mas é claro, a loirinha ali não tira os olhos de você. Quero ver se fosse pra mim que ela olhasse daquele jeito.

– Eu não me importaria, porque eu confio em você.

– Eu também confio em você, meu amor. - deu um selinho em Mizu - Mas não confio nela.

– Então relaxa.

– Tudo bem. - sorriu à namorada e deitou-se no colo dela.

– Oi. - Ame estava ali. - Eu queria saber se vocês podem me mostrar a escola.

– Existem outras pessoas que podem. - respondeu Tsuki com rispidez.

– Tsuki. - repreendeu Mizu. - Não liga pra ela. Podemos sim. - sorriu. Ame sorriu de volta, satisfeita.

– Humpt. - não havia gostado nada daquilo, mas não deixaria Mizu andar com aquela garota pela escola sozinha. Levantou-se e pegando na mão da namorada, foi andando - Vamos logo, temos que voltar para a sala em breve.

– Tsuki, para! - Mizu já imaginava que a outra estava cheia de ciúmes e tinha de contê-la.

– O que foi? Ela não quer conhecer a escola? Então, vamos logo.

– Mas assim não. Com mais educação, por favor.

– Tudo bem. - parou e respirou fundo para não perder a paciência - Me desculpe, meu amor. - abraçou Mizu e deu um pequeno beijo na garota - Vamos, loirinha?

– Claro. - a menina pegou na mão de Mizu.

– Oh... Hehe...

– Não precisa ter tanto contato. - fez Mizu soltar a mão de Ame e olhou furiosa para ela - Vamos. - andaram um pouco e chegaram à diretoria.

Mizu não gostou daquilo. Odiava grosseria e impulsividade, mesmo que entendesse a situação de Tsuki. Então, de repente teve uma ideia e sorriu.

– Ai... Ai... - abaixou, tocando a canela e gemendo de dor.

– Que foi, meu amor? - perguntou Tsuki, preocupada com Mizu - Está tudo bem? Quer que eu te leve pra enfermaria?

– Não, é que eu me esforcei muito na aula de dança e minha canela tá doendo muito... Eu vou descansar e quero que mostre a escola pra Ame, ok? - sorriu.

– Tem certeza? - sentou Mizu em um banco - Posso ficar aqui com você.

– Não. - cerrou os dentes. - Vão logo e fiquem amiguinhas. Hihi.

– Tudo bem. - disse Tsuki, séria. Saiu andando, com Ame logo atrás de si.

Mizu levantou-se andando normalmente, e foi para outro lugar. A canela não doía coisa nenhuma, já que sempre fazia aquecimento antes da dança.

– O quer comigo e com minha namorada? - perguntou Tsuki, assim que viraram e não poderiam mais ser vistas por Mizu.

– Nada. Ela só é fofa. Não posso achar? - perguntou Ame.

– Não. Ela é minha namorada. Você não tem que achar nada dela, nem mesmo tem que chegar perto dela. - sorriu de lado - Conheço as meninas da tua laia, vocês se fazem de boazinhas pra poderem pegar a garota e fazer o que quiserem com ela.

– Não me conhece, não pode falar assim de mim! E eu fico perto de quem eu quiser, ok? A Mizu não é sua propriedade. Ela é uma pessoa com todo o direito de ter amigas!

– Ela tem amigas, e você é assim, sim, se não, pior que isso.

– Ela tem, e eu pretendo me tornar uma. Querendo você ou não. - afastou-se, indo provavelmente, procurar Mizu.

Tsuki não gostara nada daquela conversa e foi atrás de Mizu no mesmo instante. Como conhecia atalhos pela escola, chegou primeiro a namorada.

– O-Oi... - Mizu ficou muito sem graça e coçou a nuca ao ser surpreendida por Tsuki, andando normalmente.

– Pelo visto não tem problema nenhum com seu pé. - estava brava, mas não conseguia ficar por muito tempo assim com Mizu.

– Oh, viu, amor?! Passou! Hehe. - abraçou a namorada e deu-lhe um selinho.

– Sei... Vou fingir que acredito. - pegou a namorada no colo, estilo noiva, e foi andando para a sala.

– Hey, isso chama a atenção... - disse, corada com a mãozinha na bochecha.

– Não ligo. - falou brincando e logo entraram na sala de aula. Só colocou a namorada no chão quando estava do lado da mesa dela.

– Deixa disso... - sentou-se e ajeitou a sainha.

– Que foi, meu amorzinho, ficou com vergonha? - riu um pouco, não aguentando se conter.

– Hun. - abriu o livro.

– Fica assim não, eu te compenso depois... - disse, passando uma mão na coxa da namorada por debaixo da mesa.

– Tsuki, eu não gosto de transar toda hora. - olhou-a, um tanto agoniada com o jeito de Tsuki.

– Eu também não gosto... Eu amo. Mas se você não quer, tudo bem. - sentou-se e voltou sua atenção para o professor na frente da sala.

Mizu ficou chateada o resto da aula. Resolveu tomar um ar, e saiu da sala.

– Eu gosto dela... Mas eu me sinto um pouco sufocada...

– E porque está com ela? - perguntou Ame, que seguiu Mizu assim que viu a garota saindo da sala.

– Ame? O que foi? Eu gosto dela... Bem... - deu-lhe as costas e foi ao bebedouro.

– Bem... Pelo jeito não gosta. - segurou o braço da garota e virou-a para si - Posso te fazer bem mais feliz do que ela, isso eu tenho certeza.

Mizu franziu a sobrancelhas e falou firme e séria.

– Solte já o meu braço. - soava ameaçadora. Mizu era muito doce e delicada, mas se a irritassem, virava uma fera.

– Tudo bem, mas eu quero sair com você. Você é perfeita de mais para estar com uma menina como aquela Tsuki. - passou a língua na face de Mizu e soltou seu braço.

– Isso quem decide sou eu. - limpou o rosto e afastou Ame, meio bruscamente. - Não se meta!

Flash Back Off

Tsuki saiu de seus devaneios assim que começou a ouvir Mizu tocar lá dentro. Balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar mais naquilo. Nunca comentou com Mizu, mas foi atrás das duas assim que Ame saiu da sala para seguir a namorada. Não gostou do que viu ali, mas se orgulhou de sua namorada não a trair e dar o fora antes de acontecer alguma coisa. Ligou seu carro e foi para casa, tinha alguns trabalhos escolares para terminar.

Mizu fez sua aula, e foi comer algo, indo para casa depois. Ia ligar para Tsuki, mas estava tão cansada, que tomou banho e quando se deitou, dormiu imediatamente,

Tsuki esperou a noite inteira que Mizu ligasse, afinal, era normal a garota ligar assim que chegasse em casa depois das aulas, mas como ela não o fez, ficou preocupada. Decidiu ligar, e ao falar com a mãe de Mizu, descobriu que a garota dormiu assim que chegou. Ficou mais aliviada e foi dormir também.

No outro dia, era sábado. Mizu acordou cedo e foi tomar café, de camisolhinha e chinelos. Estava sozinha em casa, no momento.

Tsuki acordou em sua casa com uma vontade enorme de ver a namorada, tomou um rápido banho e foi para a casa dela. Não gostava de ficar por muito tempo longe da outra. Assim que chegou, já foi abrindo a porta, havia ganhado uma cópia da chave da mãe de Mizu.

– Ohayo, Mizu! - gritou indo em direção a cozinha, onde ouvia barulho.

– Oi, Tsuki. - sorriu virando-se para ela.

– Tudo bem com meu amorzinho? - disse enquanto abraçava a namorada e dava um leve selinho nesta.

– Sim e contigo? - coçou o rosto.

– Estou com um pouco de saudades, apenas isso. - sorriu.

– Oh, sei, fofa...

– Liguei ontem à noite pra saber de você, já que você não tinha me ligado, mas quando sua mãe me falou que estava tudo bem, fiquei mais aliviada e fui dormir.

– Fez bem. Quer comer?

– Quero sim. - sua resposta tinha duplo sentido, mas iria respeitar a namorada, não queria levar bronca logo cedo.

– Ok. - Mizu a serviu, e se tivesse certeza que a resposta da morena tinha duplo sentido como suspeitava, ficaria furiosa.

– Tem algum plano pra hoje? - tomou um gole do café que a namorada serviu para si e mordeu um pedaço do bolo.

– Ahn, sim. Eu vou sair com o Dan...

– Sei... Só vai sair mesmo?

– Vou. - bebeu.

– E pretendem fazer o quê?

– Tocar violão... - mexeu no cabelo.

– E você acha que ele quer mesmo só isso? - terminou o café - Nunca reparou no jeito que ele te olha? No jeito que ele se aproxima de você? Ele tem é segundas intenções com você.

Mizu apenas olhou entediada para a maior e não disse nada. Para Tsuki, todo mundo tinha segundas intenções consigo.

– Tudo bem, quer ir, vá, mas depois não diga que eu não te avisei. - se levantou - Vou indo para casa então, já que você já vai fazer alguma coisa hoje.

– Ok, até mais tarde.

– Até. - não deu beijo nem nada na namorada, saiu da casa dela rapidamente. Estava muito chateada por não ter sido avisada antes e não gostava nada de Dan.

Mizu ficou a tarde toda com o tal amigo. Era um garoto loiro de olhos verdes, bonito e muito simpático. Depois de ensaiarem sua composição em parceria, foram lanchar juntos. Ambos riam muito, e pareciam dar-se muito bem.

Tsuki como não queria ficar em casa, resolveu ir ao shopping ver algum filme. Não havia nada que lhe interessasse passando, mas era melhor do que ficar em casa sem fazer nada o dia inteiro.

No final do passeio, Dan abraçou forte a menina, tirando-a do chão. Estavam em frente ao cinema do shopping.

Tsuki saia do cinema no mesmo instante, e o que viu a seguir não lhe agradou em nada. Foi andando até eles e tirou Mizu dos braços de Dan.

– O que pensa que está fazendo com a minha namorada? - fez questão de enfatizar bem o "minha".

– Tsuki!

– Oh... - Dan ficou espantado.

– O que eu te disse hoje de manhã, Mizu? Falei o que esse moleque queria com você. Mas você nunca me escuta. - olhou para Dan com raiva - E você, seu molequinho, não quero mais te ver na minha frente, nem perto da minha namorada.

– Mas vai ver. Ele é meu amigo e pode me abraçar! To cansada desse seu ciúme. Vamos, Dan... - pegou a mão do rapaz e foi embora, irritada.

– Se é assim que você quer... Acho melhor acabarmos logo tudo.

– Tsuki, eu tenho amigos! Eu não aguento esse ciúme todo. Não precisa disso...

– Precisa quando eu sei que seus amigos não querem você só como amiga. Vários deles eu não ligo, mas alguns eu sei as intenções deles.

– Em último caso, devia confiar em mim! Tá me sufocando... - começou a suspirar e chorou. - Hm...

– Por favor, não fica assim. - seu coração se apertou ao ver Mizu chorar daquele jeito.

– O-Ok... - limpou as lágrimas.

– Mizu, quer que a leve para casa? - perguntou Dan.

– Não, eu... Eu vou depois... Mas eu te ligo hoje ainda... - sorriu ao rapaz.

– Ok, gatinha, até mais. - e foi embora.

– Podemos conversar? - chegou perto da garota, mas como não sabia a reação dela, ficou um pouco distante.

– Fala.

– Me desculpe. Eu sei que não deveria ter agido daquela maneira. - pegou na mão da namorada, mesmo estando com medo das reações dela.

– Tudo bem. Mas eu vou acabar ficando sem amigos... - fungou, magoada.

– Não vai não. Vou mudar esse meu jeito... Vai ser difícil, mas acho que consigo. - sorriu fracamente.

– Veremos. - limpou o rosto.

– Como eu posso me desculpar com você? Não quero te ver desse jeito.

– Já tá feito, Tsuki. Agora seguimos em frente. - virou-se e foi caminhando.

– Tudo bem. - foi andando atrás da garota, não queria ter feito aquilo, mas o ciúme foi mais forte.

Ambas foram para a casa de Mizu e ficaram lá. A castanha estava meio indiferente, ainda. Subiu e foi ligar para Dan e pedir desculpas.

Tsuki aproveitou que Mizu subiu e foi para a cozinha, faria alguma coisa que a garota gostasse.

Mizu desceu, momentos depois.

– O que tá fazendo?

– To preparando aquele lanche que você gosta. Tem suco de laranja em cima da mesa. - respondeu sem se virar, estava concentrada no que fazia.

– Oh, obrigada. - sentou-se.

Logo em seguida, Tsuki terminou o lanche e sentou-se junto a Mizu na mesa.

– Espero que goste. - entregou o lanche a namorada.

– Não precisa ficar fazendo coisas pra se redimir. Deixa como tá.

– Eu sei que não preciso, mas eu gosto de fazer as coisas para você.

– Certo. Coma também.

– Não estou com fome, vou só tomar um pouco de suco.

– Tá de regime?

– Não, mas eu comi no cinema.

– Hum. - começou a comer. - Muito bom.

– Que bom que gostou. - terminou o suco e lavou o copo, colocando com o resto da louça que tinha usado e já estava limpa - Vou pra casa, acho melhor.

– Ok. Tchau...

– Tchau. - deu um selinho em Mizu e foi embora.

No domingo, ambas não se viram. Segunda, foram para a aula e se encontraram na sala de aula.

– Oi, Tsuki.

– Oi, Mizu. Tudo bem?

– Tudo bem, sim...

– Tem certeza? - olhou a namorada, não gostava da expressão dela - Você não me parece muito bem.

– Eu tenho. - sorriu.

– Então tá bom. - sorriu de volta e sentou em seu lugar.

– É...

Tsuki ficou quieta pelo resto da aula, só falando alguma coisa quando foram para o intervalo, e nada que importasse muito.

– Quer comer alguma coisa? Vou comprar algo pra mim, se quiser, pego pra você também.

– Pode ser. - sorriu.

Tsuki foi pegar o lanche para elas, mas a todo instante pensava no que aconteceu no sábado, e não gostava de admitir, mas seu namoro não estava a mesma coisa desde aquele dia.

Mizu pegou o lanche e comeu, assim que Tsuki voltou.

Tsuki tinha medo de acabar tocando no assunto e aborrecer Mizu, por isso nada disse, somente ficou quieta durante o resto do intervalo.

Mizu olhava pela janela. Deu um suspiro fazendo com que os peitos médios e redondos envoltos em rendinhas cor-de-rosa por baixo da blusa, mexessem.

Tsuki notou a namorada suspirar, e não pode deixar de notar também no balançar dos seios dela. Sorriu de leve, não pelo suspiro, é claro, mas pelo movimento dos seios da garota. Adorava vê-los daquele jeito, mas não estava gostando nada da forma que a garota estava se comportando aquela manhã. Tinha que por um ponto final naquilo.

– Mizu, acho que devemos realmente conversar. Você está pra lá de indiferente desde sábado. Sei que alguma coisa está te incomodado.

– Não é nada. Vamos pra sala?

– Vamos sim... - sabia que alguma coisa incomodava a namorada, e faria de tudo para descobrir.

Tiveram as aulas do dia e retornaram para a casa de Tsuki, começando a jogar videogame.

– Não vai me ganhar. - jogavam Mortal Kombat 9.

– Ah, não é justo... Hahaha... - apertava os botões.

– É sim, e ninguém mandou você me deixar escolher o jogo. - dava vários golpes no personagem de Mizu, causando bastante dano.

– Me matou. Que chata. - riu e arrumou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

– Quer que eu deixe você ganhar? - riu.

– Não. - mostrou-lhe a língua.

– Tudo bem, vai perder de novo. - escolheu outro personagem, mas também sabia jogar muito bem com ele.

– Ah, cansei de perder... - deixou o controle depois de mais uma derrota.

– Quer jogar outra coisa? Quem sabe dessa vez você ganha.

– Ahn... Não, eu não tenho videogame, não sei jogar quase nada.

– Tudo bem... - deixou o controle em cima da mesinha - Quer fazer o que, então?

– Cê que sabe... - deu de ombros.

– Escolhe logo, sou sempre eu que escolho.

– E daí? Anda...

– Que tal sair um pouco do regime? Podemos fazer brigadeiro.

– Pode ser. Eu não como há tempos, mesmo...

– Vamos lá então. - levantou e pegou a namorada pela mão, arrastando ela pra cozinha. Separou tudo que iriam usar.

Ambas fizeram o doce e esperaram esfriar.

– Que cheiro bom...

– Realmente. - pegou uma colher e deu outra a Mizu - Vamos comer então. - disse já pegando uma colherada e levando a boca.

– Hmm... - lambeu a colher. - Que gostoso... - riu.

– Tem um jeito que eu acho que fica melhor... - pegou um pouco com o dedo e passou perto da boca de Mizu, lambendo em seguida - Fica mesmo, muito melhor.

– Oh, Tsuki... - corou e riu.

– Que foi? Só estou dizendo a verdade. - passou um pouco em sua boca - Experimenta.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

- Un... - Mizu a beijou, lambendo o doce dos lábios da morena.

Tsuki não resistindo, juntou seu corpo ao de Mizu, aprofundando mais aquele beijo.

- Hmm... - abraçou-a, entrelaçando as línguas.

Aproximou-se da mesa com Mizu em seus braços, colocando a garota sentada em cima desta. Pegou um pouco do brigadeiro, e passou pelos seios dela, no que estava a mostra.

- Ahn... - suspirou de olhos fechados.

Desceu os lábios até onde estava o chocolate, tirando tudo dali bem lentamente, lambendo de pouquinho em pouquinho.

- Tsuki-chan... - gemeu baixinho e arrastadamente com a voz macia e manhosa.

- Fala, meu amor... - falou de forma também baixa, mas esta carregada de sensualidade - Quer mais?

- S-Sim...

- Pode deixar... - afastou-se um pouco da namorada, apenas para poder tirar aquela camisa incomoda, deu um sorriso ao ver que Mizu se encontrava sem sutiã - Minha safadinha... - pegou mais um pouco de chocolate e espalhou por ali, deixando tudo lambuzado.

- T-Tsuki... - corou intensamente.

Sorriu ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, e olhando nos olhos da menina, deu a primeira lambida, sentindo o gosto do chocolate ser misturado ao da pele de Mizu. Lambeu novamente, mas dessa vez em um dos mamilos que já estavam durinhos.

- Ahnn... - o doce quente em seus seios delicados, juntamente com a língua molhada de Tsuki a faziam arrepiar-se toda e ficar úmida rapidamente.

Tsuki lambia todo o chocolate, ouvindo os gemidos de Mizu, coisa que a deixava excitada e empolgada, não deixando de lamber por nenhum segundo. Ofereceu os dedos lambuzados de chocolate para Mizu lamber.

Mizu pegou-os, envergonhada, e chupou de olhos fechados para não olhar os olhos de Tsuki e corar mais.

- Abra os olhos, minha linda... - ficou de frente ao rosto de Mizu - Não feche-os... Fica linda com eles abertos.

- N-Não, Tsuki... - corou do mesmo jeito.

- Por favor... - falou sensualmente ao pé do ouvido de Mizu, lambendo-o um pouco logo em seguida.

Mizu abriu e a olhou, totalmente sem jeito.

- Hm...

- Isso, é assim que gosto de vê-la... - sorriu para a namorada, voltando a lamber os seios dela, mas sem tirar os olhos daqueles que tanto lhe enlouquecia.

- Ahnnn... - suspirou, com um dedinho na boca.

Tsuki desceu a saia da garota e pegou mais um pouco do chocolate, dessa vez espalhando bastante por ali. Em seguida fez o mesmo processo que fizera com os seios dela, lambeu tudo, afim de tirar completamente o chocolate.

- Ah, ah... - remexia-se. - Quero ir pra cama. Aqui é duro... - fez um biquinho.

- Deixa só eu terminar... - lambeu mais um pouco, e assim que tinha terminado o chocolate das coxas de Mizu, levantou-se - Quer levar o chocolate também? - disse num tom sensual.

- Quero. - corou novamente e correu na frente.

- Gostosa... - disse ao ver Mizu correndo apenas de calcinha com os seios balançando. Era a visão do pecado, e amava pecar com a namorada - Me espere naquela posição que eu adoro... - falou mais alto para ser escutada. Tirou a blusa e a calça ali mesmo, ficando somente com as peças intimas, pegou o chocolate e foi em direção ao quarto.

Mizu sentou-se encolhidinha na cama e esperou. Sempre ficava ansiosa antes de transar.

Assim que Tsuki entrou, olhou a garota de cima a baixo, sentindo ficar toda molhada apenas com a cena dela ali na cama.

- Não era assim que eu queria... Você é uma menina muito malvada, vou te castigar por isso. - sorriu safadamente e foi se aproximando lentamente da cama. Deixou o chocolate em cima do criado-mudo.

- Ai, Tsuki... Que posição é essa? Eu fico. - disse, nervosa.

- Então meu amor... Fica de quatro pra mim. - se inclinou sobre Mizu e lambeu um dos seios dela, se afastando em seguida.

Mizu, então ficou de quatro para não ser castigada.

- Isso mesmo... - aproximou-se sorrateiramente e lambeu aquela bundinha arrebitada - Deliciosa.

- Ah... Ah... - mexeu um pouco.

Aos poucos, Tsuki foi tirando a calcinha de Mizu, vendo que a intimidade da garota já estava toda molhada. Pegou um pouco do chocolate e espalhou pela bunda dela, lambendo em seguida.

- An... Ainda tá quente... Tsuki-chan...

- Mas é assim que é bom... - pegou mais um pouco, mas dessa vez espalhou pela intimidade de Mizu.

- Hmmm... - afundou o rosto no travesseiro, deixando a intimidade mais aberta ao rosto de Tsuki.

- Cada dia fica mais safada... - olhou um pouco para aquela intimidade rosinha, deu um selinho ali, passando o dedo com chocolate em seguida, agora fazendo Mizu ficar completamente lambuzada de chocolate. Enfiou a língua na intimidade dela, ouvindo-a gemer e estremecer um pouco, arrastou a língua até o clitóris, ficando parada ali, lambendo lentamente cada pedacinho que lhe era oferecido.

- Ahnn... Ahnn... N-Não sou safada...

- Você não era... Pois está ficando. - enfiou um dedo na intimidade de Mizu, enquanto sugava o clitóris dela, sentindo aquele gosto peculiar vir a sua boca, junto com o gosto do chocolate.

- Ooohh... Tsuki... Ah... - virou-se e passou brigadeiro na barriga de Tsuki - Deixa eu brincar também...

- Não sabe esperar? - olhou brava a namorada, não gostou nada de ver a menina em outra posição.

- Não, não sei. - começou a lamber.

- Aahh... - deitou, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

- Hmm... - a menina lambeu tudinho dali, e foi para a intimidade de Tsuki, sem doce mesmo.

- Mizu... Hmmm... - era deliciosa a forma com que Mizu a lambia, sempre delirava com aquilo.

- Oh... - passava a língua e metia um dedinho.

- Aah... Que... Delícia... - contorcia-se toda, gemendo baixinho de prazer.

Mizu ergueu-se e esfregou seu sexo no de Tsuki.

- Ah...

- Depois diz que não é safada... - sorriu a garota e beijou-a, pegando naqueles seios fartos e apertando de leve.

- Ah, ah... Para de me chamar assim... - rebolou, deitando-se por baixo.

- Não. Você é safada sim, é a minha safada. - imitou os movimentos que Mizu fizera antes, roçando suas intimidades.

- Hmm... - abraçou a namorada, arqueando as costas, colando-se ainda mais a ela.

Tsuki continuou com os movimentos, apenas aumentando mais ainda a velocidade com que se esfregava em Mizu.

- E-Eu vou... - não pode terminar, pois gozou. - Ohhaaahh...

- Aaahhhhh... - acabou gozando ao sentir sua intimidade ficar muito lubrificada por causa de Mizu - Miiiii...

- Tsuki-chan... - arfava, corada.

- Gostou, meu amor? - deitou do lado de Mizu, puxando esta para seu peito.

- Sim, amor... - sorriu.

Ficou acariciando Mizu por um longo tempo, tão longo este, que acabou adormecendo abraçada a sua amada.

Mizu também adormeceu logo, suspirando.

Tsuki acordou já era de noite, mas não devia ser muito tarde, já que podia ouvir movimentação na rua. Sentiu seu braço formigar e notou que Mizu ainda estava em cima dele. Sorriu e deu um leve beijo na testa da namorada. Tentou tirar o braço, mas não conseguiu, por não senti-lo e por Mizu não ser levinha quanto parecia.

- Desculpe... - Mizu percebeu e acordou.

- Não tem problema meu amor. - sorriu e deu um leve selinho nos lábios rosados da amante - Está com fome? Porque eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Um pouco.

- Quer chocolate de novo? - brincou - Vou na cozinha preparar algo, vem comigo?

- Vou, claro. - vestiu-se e a seguiu.

- Bem que você podia vir peladinha... - disse já saindo do quarto, sem roupa alguma em seu corpo.

- Não to acostumada, querida...

- Mas bem que eu ia amar se você se acostumasse. - riu. Assim que chegou a cozinha, abriu a geladeira, pegando ali queijo, presunto e suco de laranja - Pega o pão de forma pra mim, está no armário.

- Ok. - sorriu e foi pegar o pão, colocando-o sobre a mesa.

Tsuki pegou dois pratos e dois copos, deixando o suco para Mizu servir. Fez dois sanduíches bem recheados para cada, estava com muita fome.

- Quanta fome... - Mizu mexia o suco na jarra.

- Também estou com fome. Você acabou comigo. - riu.

- Oh... Eu não... - pôs a jarra na mesa.

- Acabou sim... Sabia que esse seu jeitinho de santinha me deixa louca... - deu um selinho na namorada, sentando a mesa em seguida para comer.

- Err... Bem... - bebeu o suco.

- Amo quando você fica envergonhada desse jeito. - sorriu e começou a comer seu sanduíche.

- Obrigada, amor... Me elogia tanto...

- Mas é claro, só tenho elogios pra você.

- Oh, linda... - riu com a mão na boca.

- Quer voltar a dormir quando acabarmos aqui? - olhou no relógio, já era quase uma da manhã.

- Pode ser, sim.

Terminou logo de comer, não era de comer muito.

Tsuki demorou um pouco mais, comeu seus lanches e terminou de comer o que Mizu não queria. Guardou tudo em seu devido lugar e foi com a garota para a cama, precisavam descansar mais. Mizu foi para a cama, e abraçou a namorada, deitando a cabeça no peito dela. Dormiram a noite inteira abraçadas, como já era de costume delas quando dormiam juntas.

Na escola, Mizu era constantemente perseguida por Ame, mas não via problema nisso. Por enquanto, eram apenas amigas. Pelo menos, era o que Mizu achava.

Tsuki não gostava nada da perseguição a sua namorada, cada vez se incomodava mais, o que acabava gerando várias discussões entre ela e Mizu. Precisava tirar Ame do seu caminho, só não sabia como.

- Ai, Tsuki, para de implicar com a Ame. - disse Mizu. - Você prometeu que pararia.

- E eu parei, mas com os outros, com ela é diferente. - olhou para a garota do outro lado do pátio da escola - Não sei como você não percebe.

- Aff, por que é só você que percebe. - puxou o rosto da morena para si. - Pare de encará-la.

- Não estou encarando ela. - falou séria - E não sou só eu que percebo, pode perguntar para qualquer um da nossa sala.

- Besteira, vamos pra aula. - pegou a mão de Tsuki.

- Vamos. - seguiu com a menina, mas tinha a certeza de que estava certa dessa vez, Ame estava querendo algo com Mizu, e não deixaria isso acontecer.

- Ai, cara... - olhou Tsuki de canto. - Se brigar com ela, acabou, Tsuki.

- Não vou... - falou, mal ouvindo a namorada.

- Acabou mesmo. Eu te deixo.

- Não vou brigar com ninguém. - disse, já sem paciência.

- Só comigo, né?!

- Desculpe. - suspirou.

- Hun. - abriu o livro e concentrou-se nele. De longe, Ame deu um pequeno sorriso e fez o mesmo que Mizu.

Tsuki já não aguentava mais aquela garota, iria dar um basta nisso logo, mas não queria que Mizu soubesse, por isso, iria sair um pouco antes da sala e esperar Ame.

No final da aula, Mizu saiu junto de Tsuki, estava de olho nela também. Não queria ser obrigada a deixá-la, por isso faria de tudo para que a mesma não brigasse com Ame.

Tsuki não havia gostado nada de Mizu ter vindo consigo, era para ela ter ido direto para a aula de violão, e não estar ali, mas achou melhor então, levá-la, e depois se resolveria com Ame.

- Quer que eu te leve a aula, meu amor?

- Sim. E queria também que ficasse lá comigo. - deu-lhe um selinho.

- Não vou poder, meu amor. Tenho algumas coisas pra resolver. - entrou no carro, sendo seguida de Mizu.

- Sei muito bem do que se trata.

- Não é nada do que você está pensando. - deu partida e foi em direção a escola de violão.

- Melhor não ser. - olhou-a, desconfiada.

Tsuki nada disse, só foi guiando quieta até chegar ao local.

- Quer que eu venha te buscar? - disse assim que chegaram.

- Quero. Já to com saudade. - beijou-a.

- Tudo bem. Mais tarde eu venho então. - retribuiu ao beijo e esperou Mizu entrar no local.

Mizu entrou, dando uma última olhada preocupada em Tsuki.

Tsuki deu partida no carro, mas nem mesmo havia chego a esquina, e encontrou quem tanto queria. Sorriu satisfeita.

Ame estava ali, e fez cara de nojo ao ver Tsuki.

- Estava querendo falar com você... - disse, descendo do carro.

- Mas eu não. - continuou andando.

-Eu estou falando com você. - segurou com força o braço da menina, gravando suas unhas ali.

- Me larga! - soltou-se. Saiu correndo na frente.

Tsuki correu atrás de Ame, e como era acostumada a correr, já que praticou bastante esporte quando mais nova, pegou Ame rapidamente, jogando-a no chão e se colocando em cima da garota.

- Eu só vou avisar uma vez, não te quero perto da Mizu, nem mesmo quero você olhando para ela. Ou eu acabo com você.

- Me deixa em paz, sua doente! Ela é minha amiga!

- Eu sei muito bem que você não a vê dessa forma, só a Mizu que não enxerga isso.

- Ela pode escolher! Você a sufoca, mas eu a entendo e ela me adora!

- Você não entende ela, você acha que entende. Ela é meiga e sensível, não é pro seu bico. - não resistiu e deu um soco na face de Ame.

- Oh...! - a menina não revidou e empurrou-a. - Vai se ferrar, idiota!

- Vai você. - puxou Ame pelos cabelos, dando outro soco nela, dessa vez no nariz, fazendo este sangrar.

- Socorro! - algumas pessoas se juntaram ali, e socorreram a loira.

- Você não vai ficar com ela, nunca. Eu não vou deixar. - tentava se soltar das pessoas que a seguravam, mas não conseguia.

As garotas foram separadas. Mizu saiu da aula e esperou pela namorada.

- Hm... - olhou os lados da rua, estava atrasada - Tsuki! - viu a confusão e correu para ali.

- Mizu. - assustou-se quando viu a namorada ali - Não é nada disso que você está pensando.

- Eu não to pensando. Eu to vendo, Tsuki.

- Mizu... - não sabia muito bem o que falar, mas sabia de uma coisa, sua situação não estava nada boa, e poderia piorar mais ainda.

- Olha o que fez com ela por causa de um ciúme idiota! Você é louca!

- Não é ciúmes idiota, ela mesma disse que quer você. Que você a adora. Como queria que eu reagisse a isso? Ela quer tirar você de mim.

- Ela não precisa. Você mesma conseguiu isso! Acabou, Tsuki.

- Não. - começou a chorar - Você não pode me abandonar. Fiz isso porque te amo, não posso ficar sem você.

- Se me amasse tinha respeitado o que eu disse. Você acabou com ela, sabe que odeio violência... Me esquece...

- Mizu... - caiu de joelhos no chão, sem forças. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, tudo estava acabado. Viu sua amada ir em direção a outra e nada pode fazer, ela já não era mais sua.

Mizu acompanhou Ame ao hospital, horrorizada com o que Tsuki fizera. Depois de tudo certo, foi para sua casa.

Tsuki não quis ir para hospital nenhum, mesmo que as pessoas que viram a briga falassem para ela fazê-lo. Foi direto para casa, e de lá não saiu durante a semana que veio.

Mizu continuou amiga de Ame. Mas estava ainda um pouco chateada com o que se passara.

Tsuki retornou a escola uma semana depois do incidente com Ame. Foi difícil voltar, sabendo que Mizu estaria ali. Mas mais difícil foi ver Ame sentada ao lado de Mizu, onde deveria ser o seu lugar anteriormente. Olhou com raiva para a loira, e foi se sentar no fundo da sala.

Mas Mizu não ficou colada em Ame como era de se esperar. Estava quase sempre sozinha, e na hora da saída, era a primeira a ir embora. Sempre que havia provas, terminava antes do tempo e ia embora, como foi naquele dia.

A garota pegou na mochila e saiu da sala após entregar a folha preenchida.

Tsuki que já havia terminado a prova a algum tempo, só esperava que Mizu entregasse a sua para poder entregar também. Saiu da escola vendo a ex-namorada logo a frente. Não sabia se deveria falar com ela, estava com medo de ela ainda estar com muita raiva de si.

Assim, foram os demais dias de prova. Mizu sempre ia para casa sozinha.

Tsuki já não aguentava mais aquilo, fazia quase quinze dias que via Mizu, mas não falava com ela, e isso já estava deixando-a louca, mas infelizmente, o medo era muito grande, e continuava somente olhando a garota.

Mizu muito menos se aproximava.

No intervalo daquele dia, não aguentou mais. Assim que percebeu que Mizu estava sozinha, embaixo de uma árvore que costumavam ficar, foi falar com ela.

- Oi, Mizu... Tudo bem? - disse, sem graça.

- Oi. Estou bem e você?

- Não muito. Mas vou levando. - esticou a mão, tinha um suco de laranja de caixinha - Quer?

- Não, obrigada.

- Tudo bem. - sentou-se ao lado da menina - Como que anda as aulas de violão?

- Bem... - sorriu.

- Certo... - não sabia o que dizer, só queria mesmo ficar ali com ela.

- Hum... - sorriu gentilmente e calou-se.

Tsuki ficou ali sentada ao lado de Mizu até ouvir o sinal do término do intervalo.

- Vou indo pra sala... - levantou e começou a andar lentamente.

- Eu vou também... - levantou-se e foi atrás.

Tsuki andou em silêncio até a sala, mas sua vontade mesmo, era de agarrar Mizu e beijá-la, mas como conhecia muito bem a ex-namorada, não faria isso.

- Bom, até depois. - sorriu meiga e foi para o fundo da sala, sentar-se sozinha.

Tsuki sentava também no fundo, só que no outro lado da sala. Foi para seu lugar, mas não pode deixar de ora ou outra ficar olhando Mizu.

O tempo foi passando. Mizu e Tsuki voltaram a ser amigas, e às vezes saiam juntas.

Tsuki já não sentia muita insegurança em ficar ao lado de Mizu, afinal, seu maior medo no começo era acabar beijando-a, mas essa vontade não mais existia, ou pelo menos era o que queria acreditar. Naquela tarde tinha combinado de ir a praia com Mizu assim que saíssem da escola, por isso esperava ela já no carro.

Mizu entrou ali e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

- Oi.

- Achei que não vinha hoje. - brincou - Vamos? Ou a donzela esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Vamos. - riu e deu a língua.

Sorriu e ligou o carro, saindo em seguida em direção a praia, que não era muito longe, mas também não era muito perto.

- Quero ver como você está se saindo com aquela música nova que me disse. - falou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Ta ficando boa...

- Se precisar de ajuda, já sabe, é só pedir. - riu - Eu lembro em como você era pra pegar uma música nova.

- Pois é, sabe como é... - riu.

O resto do trajeto foi normal, ora conversavam um pouco, ora ficavam quietas. Tsuki aproveitava e muito a presença de Mizu ali, desde que voltaram a sair, nunca foi algo de mais, era sempre coisa rápida, e essa seria a primeira vez que ficariam juntas por algum tempo considerável.

Já era quase final de tarde, Tsuki nadava na água gelada do mar. Todo seu corpo estava arrepiado, devido à temperatura da água.

- Tsu-chan, eu já vou pra casa. Ta ficando tarde. - Mizu se aproximou.

- Mas tá tão gostoso aqui. - fez manha, indo em direção a Mizu.

- Ta tarde, Tsuki.

- Por favor, só mais um pouquinho. - veio uma onda que Tsuki não vira, e acabou indo de encontro a Mizu, ficando colada a ela - Desculpe... - não conseguia parar de olhar para a face da ex-namorada, estava completamente sem graça.

- Oh... Ok... - corou, a olhando nos olhos, também muito sem graça.

Tsuki não se moveu, aproveitava o momento, os corpos ainda colados, e agora, o mar havia ficado calmo. Não havia notado, mas estava abraçada a Mizu, segurando a garota pela cintura, e cada vez seus rostos ficavam mais próximos.

- Bem, vou nadar... - disse Mizu, quebrando o contato.

- Tudo bem... - largou a garota, não queria, mas sabia que se continuasse com aquilo, ela não iria gostar.

Quando estava para anoitecer, Mizu arrumou suas coisas.

- Vamos voltar?

- Vamos sim. - juntou as coisas que ainda estavam na areia e levou para o carro - Quer passar em algum lugar antes, ou te levo direto pra sua casa?

- Pra casa.

- Vamos, então. - ligou o carro e ficou esperando a garota entrar, e assim que ela o fez, saiu, indo para a casa de Mizu.

- Obrigada, querida. Foi muito divertido. - Mizu beijou-lhe a bochecha.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Eu que agradeço por me deixar passar um tempo com você. - sorriu a amiga e retribuiu ao beijo na bochecha.

- Imagina... Até mais. - saiu e entrou em casa.

- Até... - viu a garota entrar e saiu dali o mais depressa possível, não queria acabar caindo na tentação e entrar lá, já que sabia que Mizu estava sozinha em casa.

Tempos depois, Mizu jantava na casa de Tsuki.

- Ficou ótimo...

- Que bom que gostou. - sorriu, colocando mais um pouco em seu prato.

- Adorei, manda muito bem na cozinha. - sorriu e comeu mais.

- Eu sei. - brincou, enquanto coçava a parte de trás da cabeça - Fico feliz que tenha aceitado vir comer aqui essa noite, não gosto de jantar sozinha sempre.

- Eu virei sempre que me chamar, sua boba...

- Não é dessa forma que estou dizendo... - falou baixinho, não queria estragar o momento com seus sentimentos.

- De que forma, então?

- Esquece. - colocou comida na boca, fazendo assim com que não pudesse responder.

Mizu balançou a cabeça e comeu também.

Após terminarem o jantar, Tsuki serviu a sobremesa, que era composta de sorvete de morango com cobertura. Assim que terminaram de comer tudo, lavou a louça e foram para a sala.

- Quer ver algum filme ou prefere que eu te leve em casa?

- Prefiro ir pra casa...

- Entendo... - ficou triste, mas não iria reclamar.

- Vamos? - levantou-se e sorriu.

- Vamos sim. - pegou as chaves do carro e entrou. Assim que Mizu o fez também, partiu em direção a casa da garota.

Ambas foram, então, conversando pelo caminho.

- Chegamos. - falou Tsuki, estavam paradas em frente a casa de Mizu - Nos vemos amanhã?

- Claro. - corou.

- Então está bem. - sorriu e se inclinou para beijar a bochecha de Mizu.

- Hm... - devolveu o beijo. - Tchau... - acenou.

- Tchau. - ao ver Mizu ir embora, não resistiu - Mizu, espere. Quero te dizer uma coisa...

- O quê? - virou a cabeça e a olhou.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito a sua falta. Eu ainda te amo, muito.

- Oh, Tsuki. - olhou para baixo.

- Pense no que eu te disse, depois você me diz se ainda sente alguma coisa por mim. - deu partida no carro, tinha medo de ouvir o que quer que fosse.

- Até. - saiu e entrou em casa.

Tsuki correu para casa, mas acabou não chegando nessa, estava tão nervosa que um pouco antes de virar em sua rua, não ouviu uma buzina, e seu carro foi atropelado por um ônibus.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki correu para casa, mas acabou não chegando a esta, estava tão nervosa que um pouco antes de virar em sua rua, não ouviu uma buzina e seu carro foi atropelado por um ônibus.

Mizu só soube no dia seguinte e, desesperada, foi visitar a ex.

- Oh, Tsuki... Tsuki, me desculpa... – chorava, perto do leito da morena.

- Não adianta, ela não pode te ouvir. - disse a enfermeira que cuidava de Tsuki - Chegou aqui em coma, e não sabemos quando vai sair.

- Ah, não... - abraçou-a pela cintura. Estava toda ferida no rosto e braços.

- Vou deixá-las a sós... - a enfermeira colocou os medicamentos em Tsuki e saiu do quarto.

Mizu ficou ali, acariciando o braço da morena.

-x

Os dias se passaram sem nenhuma alteração no quadro clínico de Tsuki, já fazia mais de um mês que se encontrava em coma no hospital. Os médicos diziam que ela nunca sairia daquele estado e queriam apenas uma autorização de algum parente vivo para desligar os aparelhos que a mantinham viva. Como Tsuki não tinha ninguém, essa responsabilidade ficou com Mizu, que pelo que os médicos sabiam, era a única amiga mais próxima de Tsuki.

- Não vou fazer isso, sei que vai acordar... - dizia Mizu segurando a mão da amiga. Ia vê-la todo santo dia.

- Tente entender, o hospital não pode continuar cobrindo sozinho os gastos e também, ela não melhora, nunca vai sair desse estado. - dizia o médico.

- Eu pago. Minha família cobrirá os gastos, mas não autorizo que desliguem os aparelhos!

- Tudo bem, você que sabe. - o médico saiu do quarto.

- Hai, eu sei...

Mizu continuou persistindo ao lado de Tsuki.

Certo dia, quase dois meses depois do acidente de Tsuki, Mizu foi visitar a ex no hospital. Como sempre fazia, pegou-lhe a mão fazendo carinho ali, mas dessa vez, houve algo diferente. Tsuki apertou sua mão.

- Oh, Tsuki? – Mizu arregalou os olhos.

Tsuki ouvia a voz da amada de longe, não sabia se era sonho ou realidade, só tinha noção que algo quente estava em contado com sua mão. Apertou um pouco, notando ser algo macio.

- Mizu... - chamou o nome da amada.

- Sou eu, querida... To aqui... – Mizu disse, bem perto da garota.

- Mizu... - ouviu a voz da amada novamente, mas dessa vez sabia ser realidade. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas esses doíam e estavam pesados, ainda assim forçou, conseguindo abrir um pouco.

- O que... Houve?

- Sou eu. Sou eu Tsu-chan. – Mizu estava em lágrimas.

- Mizu... Onde eu estou? - não conseguia ver direito, mas aquele cheiro não lhe era familiar.

- No hospital... Você sofreu um acidente de carro.

- Hospital? Acidente? - tentou se levantar, mas a dor em seu corpo foi mais forte e havia fios lhe prendendo. - Ai.

- Hey, calma... – Mizu a conteve. - Sim, parece que um ônibus bateu no seu carro quando voltava pra casa no dia em que fui jantar com você e você me levou de volta para a minha...

- Um ônibus... Eu não me lembro disso, só que estava nervosa, porque... Porque te disse aquilo.

- Err... Tem que ter cuidado, Tsuki... – disse Mizu, sem jeito.

- Eu não pensei direito, nem via nada a minha frente. – o corpo de Tsuki doeu novamente ao tentar se mexer . - Quanto tempo se passou?

- Quase dois meses.

- Tanto tempo assim... - Tsuki suspirou.

- É... Eles queriam fazer uma eutanásia. Eu não permiti... – disse Mizu.

- Porque não permitiu? Pelo que eu saiba, é quase impossível alguém acordar depois de algum tempo.

- Quase. Totalmente, não... – respondeu a garota.

- Bem... Muito obrigada. - sorriu fracamente - Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- Não diga isso. Pra começar, é por minha causa que você está aqui. – Mizu entristeceu-se.

- Não. É por minha causa que eu estou aqui. Se eu não tivesse feito aquela burrada quando ainda namorávamos...

- Deixa pra lá. O que importa é que está viva e bem. – Mizu a interrompeu e sorriu. Não queria fazê-la lembrar de coisas tristes.

- Pra mim isso não é nada se não posso ter você de volta aos meus braços.

- Não fala assim, Tsuki. Somos amigas... – Mizu a consolava.

- Não quero ser somente sua amiga... Não suporto ser só sua amiga. - uma fina lágrima escapou de seus olhos.

- Suporta. Suportou até agora.

- Mizu... - virou o rosto - Me deixe sozinha, por favor. - chorava fracamente.

- Gomen, querida... – Mizu abraçou-a.

Retribui ao abraço, mas isso só a fez piorar, seu choro aumentou, e soluçava ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma, calma... Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado... – disse Mizu.

- Mas não vai estar do jeito que eu quero... Eu te amo, Mizu. - chorava cada vez mais, suas lágrimas banhavam todo o seu rosto e peito.

- Calma, por favor... Pare de chorar, por favor. Seja forte.

- Não consigo... Mas vou tentar ser forte... Sem você. - aos poucos o choro ia diminuindo, mas não parou.

- Tsuki... Sei que vai ficar tudo bem. - suspirou. - Mas o importante agora é sua recuperação.

- Certo... – Tsuki secou as lágrimas do rosto e se afastou de Mizu, deitando na cama.

Tsuki ficou quietinha, seu corpo ainda doía um pouco e estava muito cansada. Acabou adormecendo.

-x-

Alguns dias depois, Tsuki foi para casa e Mizu ia sempre visitá-la para ajudá-la a recuperar-se.

Tsuki já conseguia fazer algumas coisas sozinha, mas todos os dias tinha que fazer fisioterapia por conta do tempo que ficou deitada em uma cama de hospital. Conseguiu se recuperar na escola, graças a Mizu, que lhe levava a matéria todos os dias e quando precisava fazer prova, ia à escola para tal.

- Você está bem melhor, não está? - Mizu estava sentada aos pés da morena.

- Estou sim, acho que semana que vem já posso voltar para a escola. Ainda bem que já está acabando o ano letivo. - suspirou, passando as mãos no cabelo e colocando uma mexa para trás da orelha.

- É, finalmente... - Mizu sorriu.

- O que pretende fazer depois que terminar a escola? - olhou pela janela - Eu acho que vou sair do país, não tem mais nada pra mim aqui.

- Eu... Ainda não pensei... Talvez viajar, também... – disse Mizu.

Tsuki mal ouvira a resposta, só pensava em seu tempo com Mizu. Sentiria falta dela, mas era melhor ir para longe e nunca mais vê-la. Talvez assim, pudesse deixar de amá-la.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir agora. - a menor levantou-se.

- Tudo bem. Te levo até a porta. - levantou e foi com Mizu até a entrada da casa - Tchau.

- Tchau, Tsuki... – Mizu beijou-lhe o rosto e foi embora.

Assim que Mizu saiu, Tsuki subiu para seu quarto e já começou a arrumar as malas. Faltava menos de um mês para as aulas acabarem e queria ir embora assim que pudesse. Como não podia fazer muito esforço, preferiu começar naquele momento, assim teria tempo de sobra psra arrumar tudo.

Na escola, ambas continuavam se falando normalmente.

- Eu não queria que fosse. Vou sentir sua falta... - disse Mizu.

- Também vou sentir a sua, mas será melhor pra nós... Pra mim.

- É, sim... Já sabe pra onde vai? – perguntou Mizu.

- Ainda não, mas acho que vou para a Europa. Só não sei direito pra que país. – respondeu Tsuki.

- Eu gostaria de conhecer a Itália... – Mizu suspirou.

- Já ouvi falar que é linda... Quem sabe, se eu for morar lá, você algum dia possa ir me visitar. - queria levar a menina consigo, mas estava indo para longe exatamente para se afastar dela, não queria mais sofrer por aquele amor.

- Claro que vou! – Mizu sorriu belamente.

- Fica linda quando sorri dessa forma... – Tsuki não resistiu e passou a mão na face da garota, admirando a beleza dela. Passou um dedo sobre os lábios, a vontade de beijá-la era enorme.

- A-Arigatou... - sorriu a menina.

- Hm... – Tsuki sorriu de volta e olhou o livro. Deitou a cabeça para trás, estava cansada, os remédios a deixavam assim. Acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, sentada, sem se importar com quem estivesse em volta.

- Tá tudo bem, querida? - perguntou Mizu.

- Aham... - respondeu sonolenta - To com soninho... Os remédios... Só isso.

- Ok, querida...

Tsuki ficou dormindo pelo resto das aulas, um pouco antes do dar o horário de saída, Mizu a chamou. Arrumou suas coisas e saíram juntas da sala de aula.

- Mizu, acha que pode me levar pra casa? – Tsuki estendeu as chaves do carro - Com o sono que eu to, não vai ser muito bom eu dirigir.

- Posso sim. - foram para o carro e Mizu a deixou em casa. - Te ajudo a descer.

- Arigatou. - com a ajuda de Mizu, saiu do carro. - Quer ir com o carro pra sua casa? Só vou precisar que você venha me buscar amanhã.

- Não precisa. – disse Mizu.

- Tudo bem. – Tsuki sorriu - Obrigada por ter vindo me trazer. Até amanhã.

- Até. – Mizu abraçou-a.

Tsuki deu-lhe um beijo e foi para dentro de sua casa. Iria comer alguma coisa e ir dormir, os remédios estavam acabando consigo.

-x-

Na escola, Mizu e Tsuki conversavam. De repente, o assuntou acabou, e ficaram apenas se olhando.

- Mizu... - falou Tsuki enquanto passava uma mão na face da ex - Você... Você...

- O quê?

- Você quer namorar comigo de novo? - olhou pra baixo, tinha medo da resposta - Não precisa me responder agora. Mas amanhã eu estou indo embora...

- Tsuki... O Dankan me pediu uma chance... Eu dei... – Mizu disse, cabisbaixa.

- Eu entendo... - se levantou - Vou indo pra casa, então. - deu a costas e foi para casa, pegaria suas coisas e iria embora em seguida, não tinha mais porque ficar no Japão.

Mizu teve pena, mas nada podia fazer.

Enquanto ia para sua casa, Tsuki ligou para companhia aérea e mudou o horário e dia do seu vôo. Conseguiu um que sairia dentro de quatro horas. Pensou no lugar que ia, era muito irônico, mas estava justamente indo para onde Mizu tanto queria conhecer, Itália.

- Tsuki! - Mizu correu atrás da garota e a abraçou. - Não quero que sofra assim... Eu te perdôo... Eu volto pra você.

- Mizu. – Tsuki espantou-se com a garota agarrada a si, não imaginava que ela fosse segui-la.

- Não precisa ter pena de mim. Você não quer mais ficar comigo e eu te respeito. Vou embora para que seja mais fácil pra você seguir a sua vida. - como já estava em frente a sua casa, foi até a porta e olhou para Mizu - Não fique assim por minha causa, você vais ser bem mais feliz com o Dankan do que comigo.

- Cala a boca! – Mizu gritou e beijou-a.

Tsuki abriu bem os olhos em espanto, não esperava aquela atitude de Mizu. Aos poucos foi se soltando e retribuindo ao beijo.

- Hm... Fica. – Mizu olhou-a, quando o beijo terminou.

- Iie... Não posso mais ficar. Mas se quiser, pode vir comigo. O ano letivo já acabou mesmo, e pode fazer uma ótima faculdade na Itália. - se afastou um pouco, apenas para poder olhar nos olhos de Mizu.

- Ok. Eu vou contigo, amor. – Mizu suspirou, contente. Não ia ser capaz de ficar longe de Tsuki.

- Que bom. – Tsuki sorriu lindamente, abraçando a menina e levantando-a um pouco. Rodou com ela e beijou-lhe os lábios - Eu te amo, Mizu.

- Também te amo, Tsuki. – Mizu riu.

- Só tem uma coisa... O vôo sai em quatro horas. Se quiser levar alguma coisa, é melhor se apressar. Eu vou levar pouca coisa, vou comprar o resto por lá mesmo.

- Ok, eu vou aprontar uma malinha e vamos. Me leva em casa? – perguntou Mizu.

- Claro, deixa só pegar as minhas coisas. - Tsuki entrou em casa e foi direto a seu quarto, pegando duas malas médias. Antes de sair, olhou para trás, tinha passado toda sua vida ali, mas era bom ir para um lugar novo, recomeçar. - Vamos.

Ambas foram e Mizu arrumou suas coisas e despediu-se da família, indo com Tsuki ao aeroporto.

Assim que chegaram ao aeroporto, tiveram que esperar durante um bom tempo, já que era norma do local chegar três horas antes do voo partir. Comeram algumas coisas, visitaram as lojas que ali haviam, vez ou outra comprando alguma coisa que gostavam, até que a hora chegou. Embarcaram no avião e assim que este pariu dali, Tsuki olhou para trás, feliz por finalmente estar saindo do lugar que a fizera muito feliz, mas também, muito triste. Iria começar uma nova vida com Mizu, e felizmente, em um novo lugar.

-x-

Alguns anos se passaram. Tsuki e Mizu viviam juntas numa bela casa, na Itália. A castanha era dançarina e também veterinária.

Tsuki seguiu um caminho diferente do de Mizu, resolveu se tornar advogada, nunca imaginou seguir uma profissão como aquela. Naquele momento, acabara de acordar, e como todos os dias, Mizu estava deitada em seu peito. Acariciou os cabelos da amada, ela devia estar muito cansada, mas também pudera, comemoraram o aniversário de namoro na noite anterior.

- Ohayou, amor... - Mizu abriu os olhos e sorriu à amada.

- Yo. - retribuiu ao sorriso - Eu estava pensando, faz um bom tempo que não vamos visitar sua família. Acho que poderíamos aproveitar essa semana que não trabalharemos para ir ao Japão.

- Eu ia adorar, amor... - Mizu levantou-se, vestindo a camisola.

- Ei, volta aqui. – Tsuki puxou a garota pelo pulso, fazendo esta cair em cima de si. - Não pode sair assim, quero terminar de comemorar... - sua voz era carregada de sedução. Como Mizu não tinha conseguido colocar completamente a camisola, nem deu muito trabalho de tira-la novamente, deixando assim a garota completamente nua em cima de si.

- Hmm... – Mizu sugou um peito da namorada. Adorava-a, era tão perfeita.

- Safada. - Tsuki deitou a cabeça para trás, curtindo o momento.

- Não gosto que me chame assim. – Mizu estimulou o outro seio da morena.

- Mas você é a minha safada. - Tsuki apertou a bunda de Mizu, escorregando a mão por ali, tocando a intimidade da garota.

- Dá pra parar? – Mizu ficava sempre encabulada com aquele tipo de coisa.

- Gomen... - Tsuki riu - E aí, vou ter que tomar a atitude, ou pode ser você dessa vez? - amava quando era Mizu que começava.

Mizu foi até a intimidade da namorada e a lambeu.

- Hmmm...

- Aaahh... Mizu... - não esperava uma atitude tão rápida. Segurou nos lençóis da cama e ergueu um pouco o corpo, gemendo alto.

Mizu inseriu um dedo e continuou lambendo por cima.

- Mizu... Que delícia... Ahh... – Tsuki mexia-se um pouco, ajudando Mizu.

A mais nova colocou mais dois dedos, colocando e tirando.

- Não... Para... Hmm... – Tsuki contraía seu sexo conforme Mizu colocava e tirava os dedos.

- Hm... Hm... – Mizu, por sua vez, lambia com vontade.

- Eu vou... Gozar... Aahh... – Tsuki não se aguentou mais, estava muito sensível devido à noite anterior. Se despejou na boca de Mizu, gritando alto de desejo.

- Hihi. - Mizu beijou longamente a namorada.

- Agora é a minha vez. – Tsuki trocou as posições rapidamente, não dando chance a Mizu de agir. - Vou te fazer gritar alto. - olhava sedutoramente para a amante.

- S-Sim... – Mizu ajeitou-se, esperando por aquilo.

Sem demorar mais, Tsuki segurou firme um dos seios de Mizu, enquanto passava a língua pela intimidade dela, ora lambendo o clitóris, ora metendo um pouquinho a língua naquela cavidade quente.

- Ah, ah... - Mizu chupou seus dedos, excitada.

Tsuki sugava com vontade, ansiava pelo momento que sentiria o gosto que tanto amava em sua boca.

- Ahnnn... Tsuki... - Mizu rebolava.

Estimulada com os gemidos de Mizu, Tsuki sugou mais forte, passando a ponta da língua no clitóris da namorada, enquanto dois dedos seus iam para dentro dela, não encontrando resistência alguma.

Mizu deu mais um choramingo e gozou.

- Oh, linda... – respirou fundo, tentando normalizar seus batimentos.

- Hmm... – Tsuki não pôde deixar de gemer ao sentir o gozo de Mizu em sua boca. Tirou os dedos da amada e lambeu-os, olhando sedutoramente para a mesma. - Cada dia fica mais gostosa.

- Eu te amo. – Mizu sorriu. Ambas eram felizes demais juntas e assim é que enfrentavam as dificuldades. Juntas.

- Eu também te amo.

_Fim._


End file.
